We have to do WHAT?
by SimplyEdible
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Kiba are not amused. Tsunade has called them in for a high ranking mission, but they have to do something that they will not be able to live down - ever. And their female teammates aren't exactly helping the matter. NH,SS,NT.
1. Mission brief

**Since my 1st fic got some good reviews, i decided to make a similar story. There will be little if any fighting in this story, it's all good old Romance, Humor and mick take. NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen.**

** KibaIno or ShikaIno, or InoNo1 - you decide! **

**Idea's are welcomed, credit given if idea's are used. :D**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, or spelling mistakes - i don't have a Beta :P **

**Updates every few days / a week at the most. This chapter will be the typical chapter length.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok, I'm sure you are all wondering what mission could possibly involve all of you, so take a seat and be quiet while I explain."

Tsunade spoke as she surveyed the young Shinobi in her office; all were now respected chunin or jounin of Konoha. Neji leant up against the right wall, with Tenten standing on his left. In front of him, Ino sat on a single chair with Kiba leaning on the arm looking bored and slightly lonely since he was asked to leave Akamaru at home. The next chair was taken up by Sakura, with Sasuke leaning on the back of her chair, hands brushing her shoulders when she would move. By the left wall Hinata stood, blushing lightly as Naruto rested his chin on her left shoulder, peering at Tsunade curiously. His arms were wrapped around her petite waist, as she rested against his firm chest. Shikamaru stood at the back near the door with his eyes closed as if asleep, though those who knew him well would know that he was listening to every word being said.

Tsunade sat down in her large chair in front of her wooden desk and laced her hands together, resting her arms on the desk. Having glanced at each individual and noted their appearance she sighed and began to explain their mission.

"I'll explain the basis of the mission first."

She stopped when she got no interruption, looking towards Naruto she laughed internally. Hinata had put hand on his arm when she felt he was going to interrupt her, he had closed his mouth and returned his chin to her shoulder.

"In a large city about a week's travel from here, there is a well known concert that is held once a month. Every month they have a different band perform many songs, both of the bands own songs and also requested songs."

The young shinobi in front of her nodded, waiting for her to continue. Tsunade placed her chin upon her laced hands and took a deep breath before continuing.

"The bands chosen to perform are often amazing, and this is where your mission comes in to play."

Curiosity made its way across the teenagers faces as they tried to figure out what exactly their mission could be.

"Baa-chan, why would you need all of us for security?"

Tsunade smirked, so Hinata couldn't contain **all** of Naruto's out bursts. She smiled, at least he hadn't yelled it; and she had given up long ago trying to get Naruto to call her Tsunade instead of Baa-chan.

"I'm not planning on you guys being security. So if you would kindly shut up, I'll inform you of what I **do** want you to do."

She glared softly at Naruto, who in turn recoiled and hid behind Hinata; causing a few chuckles around the room and a deeper blush to make its way on to Hinata's features.

"Anyway, as I was saying. After the concert, the bands usually end up being signed by contractors or being asked to perform elsewhere. But for the past few months the Bands have been disappearing."

The curiosity within the room reached its peak, Tsunade - realising this, continued relaying the information she had received a few days prior from the organisers of the monthly event.

"In total 5 Bands have gone missing, I have received confirmation that the band that played at last concert; which was a week ago has indeed disappeared as well."

The confused faces of the shinobi she had gathered forced her to continue explaining, sighing; she decided to get to the point of the mission faster. She wanted to have some sake and a nice nap before Shizune came back from the small mission she had given her the previous day.

"Every month they change the type of band, last month was a mixed band, with both male and females. The month before was a band made up of guys, and the month before that was a band made up of girls. Are you following so far?"

Once she received nods or replies of either "Hn" or "Hai" from everybody in the room she continued.

"This month, as you have probably figured out, is going to be a band of guys. This is where you come in-"

Before she could continue she was interrupted by laughter from both Ino and Sakura, glaring at them as if wanting to hear a reason for their outburst. Sakura was the first to stop her giggling and explained her and Ino's reason for their laughter.

"Tsunade-sama, are you saying that you want the **guys**, to make a **band**?"

Hearing this all the eyes of the males in the room widened, even Neji and Sasuke's, their calm demeanours tarnished.

"W-WHAT!?"

Surprisingly it was everybody except for Naruto who had yelled, minus Sakura and Ino who had continued their giggling. Naruto just looked scared, eyes wide and mouth agape as he stared at Tsunade. Tsunade let a small smile show upon her face, as she rested her back against her chair, crossing her long legs.

"That's exactly what I want."

As if it was organised, all the men in the room fainted. The girls, including Tenten and Hinata who had joined in the giggling managed to quite down and think about the situation.

"But Tsunade-sama, why are we here then?"

Tenten pointed to herself and each of the other girls in turn, confusion laced across her rounded face. Realising this, the three other girls also turned to Tsunade, waiting for her answer.

"Ah, your part is simple. You are to play the part of their girlfriends and also help them with their dancing and clothing."

Ino smiled impishly at the mention of clothing; oh this was going to be fun. Then a thought bubble popped in her head, who's 'Girlfriend' was she meant to be?

"Uh, Tsunade-sama, in case you haven't noticed – I'm the only single girl here."

Tsunade decided to play a little bit; did they really think that she hadn't thought this out? She was the Hokage, sheesh.

"Well why don't you figure it out Ino?"

Ino frowned and counted off the guys on her fingers; she made a disgusted face and faced a smirking Tsunade.

"But there are two guys! I don't get it!"

'_Jeez, she's almost as bad as Naruto. Damn those two, giving blonde's a bad name'_ Tsunade decided she had had enough of the stupidity, she decided to end it before she caught it.

"Wake the guys up; I don't want to have to repeat myself."

As the kunoichi did as they were asked Tsunade watched on in amusement. Tenten was poked Neji with a Kunai rather hard, while Sakura was shaking Sasuke violently. Hinata on the other hand simple kissed Naruto gently on the lips and he awoke within a second, with a cheesy grin on his face as he stood up. Poor Kiba was simple punched in the head as Ino made her way over to Shikamaru and screeched his name. Kiba rubbed his head looking disgruntled as Shikamaru mumbled something along the lines of _'troublesome blonde witch'_ or at least, that was what Tsunade wanted to hear, she ignored Shikamaru's rant and coughed to get their attention.

"As I was saying before you guys decided to faint, I want you to make a band."

Tsunade raised a hand to silence their shouts, glaring at them each individually to get the full effect.

"That will be your cover; the girls will be your girlfriends to make it seem more real. Obviously the couples will be Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten. The other couple will be Kiba and Ino; this is because Shikamaru will be playing the role of your manager. He is also in charge of this mission, with Neji."

She let the young shinobi digest the information, the couples grinning at the fact they would not have to put their relationship on hold. Ino looked as if she didn't mind having to be Kiba's 'girlfriend' and obviously Kiba didn't mind one bit, he smiled to himself, it's not like he didn't like Ino in that way anyway.

"This mission will be A-rank, I want you guys to perform and find out what is happening to the bands. This mission is dangerous, you have to play your parts expertly; should you be exploited as shinobi you will fail this mission. We also have no idea who the enemy is, so it could even reach S-rank."

Both the guys and the girls smiled at this, all except for Shikamaru and Hinata, Shikamaru because he had to lead, therefore he actually **do** something. And Hinata because it was already an A-rank, she admitted she could probably handle that – but an S-rank?

Seeing Hinata's worried face Naruto tightened his grip around her small waist and whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver as his lips grazed her delicate skin.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun."

Hinata let him see a small smile; his confidence flowed through her, though she still had her doubts.

Once everyone in the large office had settled down about the genre of the mission, Tsunade decided to go in to further details, and to see if they would be able to carry out the mission.

"Ok, now we've got that settled, I'm going to have to see if you guys can actually sing."

She couldn't help the smile that was edging its way on to her face, the withheld laughter of the other kunoichi present didn't help her façade much either. The guys were glancing nervously at each other, they were meant to sing for the mission, not now! Containing her amusement Tsunade cleared her throat and continued, face deadly serious.

"You will all follow me to the small theatre on near the west gate, now."

With that, she glided out of the office, leaving stunned male's and giggle females following in her wake. Hanging at the back of the group, the fearful male shinobi could be found, nervously glancing at their female team mates.

"I-I don't even know if I can sing!"

Naruto's normal hyperactive behaviour was replaced with a down right 'I really don't want to do this' attitude, usually the attitude of Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed, were they going to complain all the way there? Jeez.

"You reckon I could get Akamaru in his beast clone to take me spot?"

Kiba really didn't feel like embarrassing himself in front of anyone, let alone the kunoichi who were known for spreading gossip around Konoha, Ino and Sakura. He knew he could count on Hinata not to laugh … much. She had been coming out of her shell more since she had been with Naruto. And Tenten just plain scared him, nobody knew just how many weapons she had on her person at any one time; he doubted if even Neji knew.

'_Tenten is __**never **__going to let me live this down, __**ever.**__I'd rather be Hanabi's training dummy than __**this**__.'_Neji wasn't exactly pleased about the mission either, as you could probably tell by the thoughts going through his mind. **(A:N I was going to say head, but that would sound pretty wrong. Lol)**

'_This… is not good, at all. I can at least stop Sakura from spreading this, which would be easy. But __**Ino**__ oh dear kami, were screwed.'_ Yep, poor old Sasuke was having an inner debate on whether to run away from Konoha again, sure the dobe would probably beat his ass down again and drag him back. But he would much rather have had that retched snake's pervy eyes glance over him than do**this**.

-

The shinobi's thoughts were diminished as they came face to face with the old theatre located in a back street near the west gate. _'The gate's so close' _the male shinobi thought simultaneously, but were again jolted from their wild thoughts with a stern gaze from Tsunade, silently telling them that she would not hesitate to kill any of them if they didn't get in the theatre … **now.**

Slowly they trudged past the commanding Hokage, as if they had just been sentenced to watching the entire episode collection of the Teletubies. Walking in, they were met with a dusty hallway, leading to the main room of the old building. The large building that had long been deserted by a more up-to-date Konoha was in a battered but still usable state. Odd instruments streamed across the edges of the room, a grand piano stood at the base of a small raised stage.

'_Kami help us'_

The young men were shoved, none to gently, towards the stage by a smirking Ino and Sakura.

"Stand on the stage you baka's'

They could tell the girls were enjoying their torment, a lot. Damn them all – why couldn't they do this instead.

"Ok, we are all here to see if you boys can actually sing-

Tsunade was cut of by all four of the guys yelling or mumbling things like;

"I CAN'T SING"

"Going back to Orochimaru would be less embarrassing."

"Hyuuga's**do not** sing."

"Can Akamaru do it instead?"

Tsunade raised her hand for silence, add a fierce glare, and that's what she got; automatically. Hey, you don't piss of a Hokage now do you?

Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk as he sat behind the kunoichi who were seated, waiting anxiously in the front row of rickety old seats strewn around randomly in the centre of the large room. This was troublesome, but oh so very amusing; blackmail material and a good laugh, what more could you want?

"I don't care what you all say, you are going to sing – and then **I'm**going to tell you whether or not you can sing. Got it?"

Four loud gulps, two 'Hn's', a sob and a growl later, she continued.

"Glad that's settled. Now then, first up we'll have….

* * *

** Like? Please let me know in a review!**

**Who do you want Ino to be paired with? Tell me in a review. :)  
**

**Don't worry, im still going to be updating my other fic: **To Feel Alive.

**This story is probably going to get a bit cheesy in some parts, but ill make it humorous. lol**

BTW all our favourite shinobi are 15/16.

**Thanks for reading,**

**Marie-chan out! **


	2. Who knew?

**Omg, im having so much fun writing this! lol Hence the two chapters i have wrote in one day, get me :P**

**Anyways, thought i'd be nice and post this one today. next one will probably be tomorrow or the next day at the latest!**

**Onwards!**

* * *

Naruto looked as if he was about to pass out, Tsunade was looking at him as if she was calculating his murder. He sighed in relief when her eyes passed over him and landed on no other than… 

"Kiba."

Kiba just stared at her, why did he have to go first!? _'Stupid Hokage, damn her, thinking she's all high and mighty-' _

His inner ranting was cut of by the other three leaving the stage with relieved looks upon their faces and sat next to the kunoichi. Tsunade looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to break out in song like you see in the musicals.

"U-uh, I can't sing?"

Tsunade's response was a simple cracking of the knuckles and a glare that could freeze hell over.

"W-what am I, uh, meant to sing?"

Damnit, he was getting like Hinata used to be, he could feel his hands almost breaking as he applied more pressure on them in his grip, trying to ease his nerves.

"How about 'who let the dogs out'!"

'_Haha Naruto, that idiot is so gonna get it.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by laughter, coming from … everyone, even the ice-blocks! _'For Kami's sake'_ Poor Kiba was not a happy… Puppy. **(A:N You can't exactly call him a happy bunny now can you?)**

Once she noted that everyone had regained their composure, Tsunade smiled at Kiba; sending shivers through said boy's spine.

"Kurenai."

He was meant to sing Kurenai? What the hell is that? It finally clicked when he noticed a poof of smoke to the left of Tsunade's seat. _'Don't tell me I have to sing in front of Kurenai-sensei too!' _Kiba was close to tears, first he had been told he was going first, now he had to sing in front of his sensei as well!

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Kurenai was grinning from ear to ear, in a Anko-like style. Her left hand on her hip as she noted the shinobi present, right hand occupied with many sheets of paper.

"Have you got a song that would suit Kiba here?"

Kiba gulped. Great, just great. She was going to give him some lame ass song to sing in front of his friends, joy!

"Hmm, I'm sure I do somewhere."

Having said that Kurenai sat down next to Tsunade, riffling through the mass of papers she had brought with her. Kurenai leant over and whispered something in Tsunade ear, seeing this Kiba started to sweat; he just wanted to get this over and done with. Tsunade shook her head gently, obviously disagreeing with Kurenai's song choice; causing Kurenai to go back to her pile of papers and continue her search.

Kurenai smiled as she looked at her next choice, nodding slightly as if congratulating herself, she leant forward to Tsunade once more. Tsunade smiled slightly in response to her idea, nodding and clearing her throat; she took the piece of paper and stood. Waving Kiba over to the edge of the stage she handed him the sheet of paper, ignoring his confused face she sat back down.

-

"Setsuko!"

Another cloud of smoke billowed out, this time from the edge of the stage. After the smoke had cleared a tall woman could be seen, holding several small hand drums under her arms with a small smile on her face. Peering over Kiba's shoulder to see what song he would be singing, she resigned herself to a small stool near the stage exit.

"Can you give him a simple beat please, Setsuko?"

Nodding, the woman began to beat the drums rhythmically. Her eyes closed gently as she seemed to get lost in the music. Tsunade nodded and crosser one long leg other the other, waiting patiently.

"You will carry on singing till I either tell you to stop, or you reach the end of the song."

Kiba glanced between Setsuko, Tsunade and Kurenai, was he meant so sing… now?

Gulping audibly, he looked at the sheet of paper in his hand. Reading the lyrics he recognised the song, blinking several times he opened his mouth; only to have no sound come out.

"In your own time, Kiba."

Tsunade's foot moved to the beat of the drum as she waited patiently for Kiba to start singing. Kiba cleared his throat as he made up his mind, the quicker her did this the quicker he could go home. His foot moved gently to the beat as he mentally prepared himself to start. Taking in a deep breath, he lowered his eyes to the page in front of him and began singing, quietly.

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away._

_  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

As Kiba looked up from the paper in his hand, he realised that everyone was listening intently for him to continue – no laughing or smirks. Taking another deep breath he continued, only this time with his eyes closed since he already knew the lyrics.

_If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year.  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe finding all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give._

Kiba's hand found it's way to his stomach where it rested as he continued to song, eyes still closed as his foot tapped the hard wooden floor.

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_How can I love you _

_How can I love you _

_How can I love you _

_How can I love you . . . ._

Tsunade raised an eyebrow; she hadn't expected him to be this good. She admitted she would most probably have to coach them in using their chakra to smooth their voices as so many singers did nowadays. She didn't expect Kiba knew how to do that already, his voice was natural. Now she was excited to hear the rest, she just hoped they were as good; coaching people on using chakra to smooth out their voices was tough and a lot of hard work for both the teacher and the student. Tsunade relaxed her raised eyebrow as Kiba continued his song; she noticed that he seemed to be really getting in to the music. It seemed as though he had lost himself, forgetting that she, his sensei and his friends were watching.

_If you just don't talk to me, babe._

_I flow through my act  
The question is she needed  
And decide all the man I can ever be.  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did,  
I could never see us ending like this.  
Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never happened to me.  
But after this episode I don't see, you could never tell the next thing life could be_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

_Do you know,  
Do you know,  
Do you know,_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed._

As Kiba finished, he opened his eyes in shock. He was getting applauded by everyone in the large room, not only that; he was surprised at himself. He had completely forgotten that he was standing in front of his friends and even the Hokage. As the applause died down, Tsunade cleared her throat; a smile evident on her face.

"Well, you certainly surprised us Kiba. You can sit back down now."

A red-faced Kiba all but ran to a seat behind the rest, slouching in the chair as if hiding. The girls all turned around with smiles and shocked eyes, Kiba looked up; ready for jokes.

"That was really good Kiba-kun!"

Hinata's smile helped lift his spirit as he returned her smile and muttered a thanks.

"Yeh that was great Kiba!"

Sakura's smile spread wider as she complimented him, both Tenten and Ino who sat besides, her nodding in agreement with her statement. Kiba once again muttered thanks as he sat up straighter in the rickety chair. Everybody turned their attention back to Tsunade as she announced who would be next.

"Sasuke, your up."

"Hn."

Sasuke stood up slowly, muttering obscene curses under his breath as he made his way to the small stage. Tsunade looked at Kurenai, prompting her to start searching for a song that would suit Sasuke. As Sasuke stood impatiently with his hands in his pockets, the girls were talking in hushed voices.

"You think Sasuke's gonna be any good?"

Tenten didn't think that Kiba could sound that good, but she was proved wrong.

"Of course, I mean his voice is pretty low and it sounds nice."

That response obviously came from no other than Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura. Though she was in love with the boy, she had said the truth – she loved his voice, so hopefully his singing voice would be just as good.

"Probably. Heh, I can't wait for Neji – that should be good."

Tenten snickered, but tried to look innocent when Neji glared softly in her direction having heard her. Tenten smiled innocently, Causing Neji to blush lightly and focus his attention back on Naruto who was still complaining.

"I don't wanna sing! Especially in front of the girls!"

Shikamaru sighed for what seemed like the thousandth **(A:N my computer didn't say that thousandth was a spelling mistake.. it looks really weird lol)** time that day, turning slightly to smack Naruto upside the head while responding to his consistent whining.

"Will you shut up you troublesome baka, moaning about it isn't gonna get you out of it. Now shut up, it looks like they've found a song for Sasuke."

Having said that Shikamaru turned towards Kurenai as she showed a piece of paper to Tsunade, who was wearing a rather creepy smirk upon her face.

Tsunade nodded at Kurenai with the insane smirk still present, sitting back with her arms crossed she awaited the show apprehensively. **(A:N Did that make... any sense?)**

Once Sasuke had the paper in hand, he looked at it questionably, holding it like it was an exploding tag. As he read the first few lines, a single eyebrow raised as he raised his head to glare at Tsunade. Setsuko peered over Sasuke's tall shoulder, smiling slightly she returned to her drums and sat down. As she rolled her shoulders to get herself more comfortable Sasuke was still in a glaring contest with Tsunade, obviously not liking the song chosen for him.

-

He had to sing…

-

The emo song.

Ok, so he didn't, but that would have been funny, no?

Sasuke sighed as he gave up glaring at the Hokage, knowing she was one of the few people who could out-glare him. **(A:N Out-glare? Wtf?)**

He cleared his throat as Setsuko sat with her arms crossed, since this song wasn't suited to a drum beat – Sasuke would be singing it all by himself with no instrumental help.

Sasuke opened his mouth slightly as he took a deep breath.

-

"Do I really have to do this?"

"YES!"

Sasuke cringed slightly at the small crowds out burst, sighing to himself and cursing anybody and anything he mentally could he opened his mouth to draw in another deep breath ready to sing his first note, all the while watching everybody's facial expressions to see who he would have to brutally torture and/or paralyze later.

* * *

** Muhaha, poor Kiba having to go first. Sorry about any spelling mistakes etc.**

**Oh and sorry for the wierd song choice for Kiba, the only song i could think of for him was who let the dogs out. lol**

**Sasuke's will make more sense, don't worry! **

**No offense to Emo's btw :D I love you all, especially the guys with their tight jeans .. Yum. And the hair, omg (LOVE)**

**(Ahem) Anyways, hope you enjoyed - please review! **

**Out.**

**Update, haha i forgot to put the name of the song! Enrique Iglesias - Do you know (The ping pong song)**

**P.s. I don't own the song nor Naruto! obviously.**


	3. Your not serious?

**Thanks for all your reviews! (Much Love)**

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter, here's the next.**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one, lol.**

* * *

As Sasuke finished singing he looked around the now silent room.

Everyone had gone,

Vanished,

-

-

He blinked as tumbleweed rolled past his feet, tears formed in his eyes – he wasn't that bad … was he?

He looked behind him to see a comatose Setsuko lying on the floor, blood coming from her ears as she twitched violently.

Poor Setsuko hadn't made it out in time, damn that evil Sasuke not warning her of the slim chances of survival that a person had when they heard an Uchiha sing.

-

-

-

-

-

Ok, so it didn't go like that, but hell that would have been funny.

Sasuke sang the first verse in his head, slowly as he read the words to his song. Feeling out the rhythm of the song and how it was meant to be sang, he nodded to himself.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

Sasuke realised how this song suited his situation with a certain pink haired kunoichi, Tsunade and Kurenai must have noticed it also when they were picking out his song. Shaking his head slightly as if trying to get rid of that thought, be flicked a thick strand of his dark hair out of his eyes and continued.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

One of Sasuke's hands found it's way out of his pocket and made a gentle fist at his side as he carried on singing in a low, calming voice.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

Sasuke's eyes flickered towards Sakura who wore a small smile as she listened intently to Sasuke's voice, a voice that she had long since fallen in love with.

_  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you. _

Sasuke sighed as he placed his hands back in to his pockets, looking up at Tsunade awaiting her verdict. Though he acted as though he couldn't care less, he didn't exactly want Kiba of all people to out do him in something.

Tsunade smiled, looks like she had defiantly picked the right group of male shinobi to complete this mission. She chanced a glance towards her pink haired apprentice and noticed, though she held a smile on her face; slight tears had formed in the corner of her bright Jade eyes. Tsunade nodded internally, congratulating both herself and Kurenai on the song choice for the Uchiha.

"Well done, Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at Tsunade but withheld a comeback as he took his seat, behind Sakura and beside Kiba. Sakura turned around with a small smile on her face, followed closely by the other girls. Once the three girls had congratulated him, Sakura leaned back carefully in her seat and motioned for him to come closer. Sasuke did as he was asked, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knee's.

"That was great Sasuke-kun"

Sakura spoke gently and quietly in to his ear, causing the usually stoic raven haired Uchiha to widen his eyes, if just by a fraction. As he began to lean back Sakura grabbed his collar roughly and placed her lips to his own gently. Pulling back and letting go, she winked to the frozen boy and turned back around to join in the conversation with the other girls. Sasuke blinked as his mind slowly registered what had just happened, out of the corner of his eye he saw Neji smirk at his behaviour. Not caring what the Hyuuga thought, Sasuke leaned forward yet again and whispered in Sakura's ear, causing her to shiver unintentionally.

"Arigato, 'Kura-chan"

Sakura blushed lightly at his nickname for her that he only used when they were out of the public eye, usually when they were on a date at the cinema or at one of each others flats. Her blush turned deeper as the three girls laughed at her predicament, and Sasuke smirked as he leant back in his chair – job done.

Before Sakura could be questioned by the other three kunoichi present Tsunade called out the next victim-I mean contestant- no I mean… uh the next **person** to sing.

"Neji!"

Neji frowned slightly as he made his way to the stage, passing an all too encouraging Tenten. _'I can't wait to get my revenge on her- wait, Damnit I'm starting to sound like that stupid Uchiha with all this revenge crap.' _Neji snapped out of his inner dilemma by a not very impatient Hokage who was now glaring at him for taking so long to find a place to stand on the stage. Meanwhile Kurenai skimmed through the mass of pages in front of her, searching for a song that would suit the Hyuuga. As everyone waited they listened to the conversation that was going on behind them for entertainment.

"I didn't wanna go last!"

Naruto was in tears by now, he was going to kill Jiraiya when he got his hands on him, there was no doubt that it was the old perve that had suggested that he be part of this team too. He just **knew** it. Why you ask? Oh ho ho, wouldn't you like to know. Well tough, you'll just have to carry on reading you impatient people! (Ahem)

"Baka, you just said you didn't want to go! Now you do? Ugh, troublesome."

Naruto frowned at Shikamaru's logic, yeah he had said that but…

"I know I said that! But I don't wanna be the last one to sing! That puts more pressure on me, duh."

Shikamaru shook his head, who says 'duh' anymore? Sheesh.

"Just shut up moaning you baka, or I'll tell Neji what you and Hinata were doing before the meeting today."

Naruto's mouth open and closed like a fish, Shikamaru knew!? Wait... What had they done?

"Huh? What do you me-"

"Naruto. Kindly explain to me what Shikamaru is talking about, and just why I wouldn't want to know."

"I-Uh, I- I DON'T KNOW MYSELF!"

Naruto's brain had over loaded trying to figure out what Shikamaru meant, damn that stupid genius. Wait, that didn't sound right… Argh he was so confused.

As smoke billowed from Naruto's ears due to his mental overload, Shikamaru smirked. His plan had worked, Neji was now pissed that he didn't know what they had been doing, and poor Naruto would deny it because he didn't know what Shikamaru was talking about. Neji would end up hurting Naruto, simple. He hadn't actually seen anything, other than them holding hands while Naruto kissed Hinata cheek – causing Hinata to blush since they were in public. But hey, Neji didn't have to know that now did he. (Cue Evil laugh)

Everyone who had been listening to the conversation was now laughing, oh yeah, Shikamaru had said it loud enough for them to hear – as Neji was on the stage; obviously. Hinata was now blushing, though with a confused look on her face as the other three kunoichi tried to get information out of their shy friend. Poor Hinata didn't have the faintest idea what Shikamaru was talking about, just like a certain Blonde who was now slowly coming back to his senses as his brain finished rebooting.

While Tsunade was waiting for a song choice by Kurenai she thought over the two acts she had seen so far. True Kiba's voice had more variety and could probably reach more notes, Sasuke's was lower. She nodded to herself; this was good, hopefully the other two would create a good mix of talent.

Kurenai's eyes seemed to light up as she chose a single piece of paper from the bustling pile and handed it to the Hokage, who in turn smiled as she noticed what song it was. Signalling Neji to come and receive the paper, Setsuko took the paper instead, as Neji had not made a move towards the edge of the stage. Setsuko grinned and nodded to the Hokage as she skipped towards the male Hyuuga and handed him the paper, returning to her seat she waited for Neji's response before she began.

Neji's eyebrow twitched, and twitched, and twitched.

"You're kidding, right?"

'_Please say yes, please say yes Damnit!'_

"No."

'_My life is officially over.'_

"Your one hundred percent serious?"

"Yes."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

"No."

Neji's eyebrow continued to twitch, what the hell was the Hokage thinking; he wouldn't be caught dead just saying the title of this song. This song was so, Un-Hyuuga like, hell it was Un-Neji like. Tenten was going to have a field day with this, for Kami's sake.

Tsunade was doing everything in her power to keep from falling apart, oh how much fun it was to annoy the Hyuuga's, all except Hinata – she just didn't seem to get annoyed, unless of course you were insulting her friends, village or her Naruto-kun. Everybody else within the room was watching intently, wondering what song could be so bad to provoke a reaction like this from Neji. Kurenai had lost is some time ago and was now muffling her laughter, along with Setsuko who had tears in her eyes.

Tenten couldn't wait to hear the song, oh how much fun she could have teasing Neji – she knew it must be bad if he was willing to shout at the Hokage in a Naruto-like manner. Along with the other Kunoichi and even Naruto, she was leaning forward slightly in her seat, hands gripping the edge of the old wooden chairs. Holding their breath to hear what the song was, not only that – but to hear Neji sing it.

"Come now Neji, It won't be that bad."

It was taking all of her shinobi skills and will power not to break out in full blown laughter at Neji's horrified face. Neji crossed his arms and scowled, no way was he going to sing this.

"I will not sing this song, find me another."

Shouts of "Aww!" and "Come on Neji you fruitcake!" could be heard from his friends, causing his eyebrow to continue it's twitching in annoyance. Tsunade sighed, she wasn't going to make him sing it anyway, and she didn't think it suited him – she just wanted a laugh, and boy did he give her that. **(A:N That sounded well wrong)**

"Fine."

"W-what?"

"I said fine, you don't have to sing 'Dirty little secret'"

That said the room burst out laughing, oh how they would have loved to have seen Neji sing that song. Tenten was upset that he didn't, it would have been great leverage over him in the future, damn.

"O-oh, good."

Neji was shocked that she had said Ok to him changing the song, but he wasn't about to give her chance to take her word back; he looked over at a now sombre Kurenai, silently asking her to give him another song to sing. Kurenai sighed and began her search once again, damn picky Hyuuga's.

Kurenai sighed as she handed over yet another piece of paper to Tsunade, awaiting her approval. Tsunade nodded and glared at Neji, silently telling him that **he** was the one who had to come and collect it this time. Neji trudged towards her seat and plucked the sheet of paper from her feather light grasp and made his way back on stage.

Neji read the title of the song on the paper; he had heard the song several times before as Hanabi seemed to play it on the radio an awful lot. He sighed; at least he wouldn't be as embarrassed as he would have been if he had been forced to sing the first song.

Showing Setsuko the paper she sighed, she wouldn't be doing anything in this song either, damn it.

"Kenji."

Another poof of smoke appeared, this time next to Setsuko who in turn coughed on the smoke, glaring at the tall man standing next to her. He grinned in response and plucked a sting of the acoustic guitar he was carrying. Walking over to Neji, he glanced at the song and smiled, nodding to the Hokage he looked expectantly at Setsuko. Setsuko sighed; this guy really did annoy her to no end. She stood up from her seat and allowed Kenji to sit instead. Kenji and Neji made eye contact, as the Hyuuga nodded Kenji began to play. Taking a deep breath and avoiding the eyes of the crowd Neji began to sing.

* * *

**Woo, another chapter down. I have way too much fun writing this, lol.**

**Song: God bless the broken road - Rascal flatts**

**Neji next! muhaha.**

Sorry if it seemed to drag on with the Neji song bit, im trying to make it so 1 guy sings every chapter.

**Please review.**

**Out. **


	4. Neji's up!

**Thanks for all your reviews! Much love!**

**Haha, Neji's Turn (Evil laugh ... cough)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Neji hadn't sung since he was forced to at Tenten's last birthday, and that was only a simple 'happy birthday' song where everyone else sang too. And when Neji said forced, he meant it. Lee and Gai had cunningly started talking about how easy it would be to turn Neji's hairstyle in to their own matching bowl-cuts and exclaiming how youthful it would be. That being a nightmare in it's self, wasn't the only softly implied threat, oh no – far from it. Sakura and Ino had said how easy it would be to 'cut' the cake with a chakra scalpel while eyes him up, while Hinata had eyed the seal on his forehead – he knew she would **never** use it on him nor anybody else for that matter, but it was still scary. Naruto had just kept repeated the same line over, and over, and over again: "Sing Neji! Sing Neji! Sing Neji"" That was of course until Neji had sent him flying through an open window with a chakra enhanced jyuuken strike to the face. 

Chouji had begun to munch his crisps right next to his ear, crumbs had spilled in to his precious hair and all over his clothes. Shikamaru, who had been forced to threaten him by a scary looking Ino and Sakura had simply said that he could make him do unimaginable, and plain embarrassing things while in control of Neji's shadow. Neji didn't want to think of what Ino and Sakura may have had him do, he shivered at the thought. Kiba had been as bad as Naruto, and even Akamaru had barked repeatedly what he supposed was along the lines of 'Sing or I'll hump your leg' It was just a guess, he didn't exactly speak dog – but Akamaru was a big dog.**(A:N I didn't mean for that to sound wrong lol) **

Sasuke had just said 'If I have to sing, your gonna sing as well, Hyuuga.' Which was basically, don't make me Sharingan your ass once the girls are done with you. **(A:N God damn that sounds wrong as well)**

Tenten had just given him the puppy-dog eyes as she twirled a kunai rather suggestively while nodding towards his crotch area. After all of these threats no one, and I mean no one would be able to say no. Hell he'd be surprised if they couldn't force Akatsuki to sing 'happy birthday'.

Neji gave up reminiscing of the past and began to sing, who cares if he can't sing, that just means he doesn't have to go on this stupid mission.

_I can't get to sleep  
I think about the implications  
Of diving in too deep  
And possibly the complications_

Tenten's eyes widened as Neji's voice rang out through the room; it was husky yet soft, loud yet quite. She was shocked, she had no idea that Neji could sing, so well.

_Especially at night  
I worry over situations  
I know I'll be alright  
Perhaps it's just imagination_

_Day after day it reappears  
Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear  
Ghosts appear and fade away_

_Alone between the sheets  
Only brings exasperation  
It's time to walk the streets  
Smell the desperation  
_

Tsunade couldn't believe her luck; yes she had **luck** for once. All three guys so far could sing, they weren't fantastic, but they were good in their own right. Neji had a husky voice that seemed to echo around the room, emotion could be heard easily in his voice. Sasuke had a deep, soothing voice that seemed calm yet powerful. Kiba's voice seemed best suited for fast songs, where short notes were involved; his voice would create a better impact with such songs. All that she had to do now was see if what Jiraiya said about Naruto was true, personally she couldn't wait to see the blonde shinobi sing. But having heard it from Jiraiya, she knew she might have a problem actually getting him to sing. She turned her attention back to Neji who seemed to be enjoying himself, his foot beating rhythmically and in time with Kenji's own.

_  
At least there's pretty lights  
And though there's little variation  
It nullifies the night from overkill_

_Day after day it reappears  
Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear  
Ghosts appear and fade away  
Come back another day_

Neji looked over as Kenji continued playing the guitar, taping his foot along with the beat as he got lost in the music. Neji himself could be seen tapping his foot, even though it was small taps, he could feel the music go through him. He wouldn't admit it, but he was enjoying himself – he turned away from Kenji as he began to sing once more.

_I can't get to sleep  
I think about the implications  
Of diving in too deep  
And possibly the complications_

_Especially at night  
I worry over situations  
I know I'll be alright  
It's just overkill_

Kurenai couldn't believe it, both the ice-cubes and Kiba could sing; that being proved she couldn't wait for Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja to have his turn.

_Day after day it reappears  
Night after night my heartbeat shows the fear_

_  
Ghosts appear and fade away  
Ghosts appear and fade away  
Ghosts appear and fade away_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

As Neji finished the song, with Kenji finishing also, he looked at Tsunade expectantly. Tsunade could see he was waiting impatiently for her verdict, which she decided to give him; the sooner she did the sooner she could try and persuade Naruto to sing.

"Good, you can sit back down."

Tsunade's inner self was dancing, she had been lucky enough that her first choice of people for this mission could actually sing; this was turning out to be a good day for her. _'Maybe I should go gamble tonight, with this luck I could win … for once.'_ Tsunade was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of soft clapping for the Hyuuga, and also rustling paper coming form beside her. Turning her head she noticed Kurenai had already begun the search for a song that would suit Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Crap."

Naruto had hoped for the 0.0001 percent chance of Tsunade completely forgetting about him, damn his luck – where had it disappeared to!?

Naruto mumbled incoherently as he made his way to the centre of the small stage, his usually smiling face was gone, instead he was frowning at the Hokage.

"Do I have to?"

His reply came, short and sweet in a commanding tone that could break even the best of shinobi.

"Yes."

"But-"

"No But's"

"But-"

"What did I just say, baka?"

"But-"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto sighed in defeat, damn that old woman, and damn that old lecher for suggesting him for this mission – he was so going to get it when he comes back from his most recent 'research' trip.

As Tsunade shook her head at Kurenai's second choice of song, the annoyed woman handed the Hokage the mass of paper she had on her lap none too gently and suggested that she find him a song instead. Tsunade, shocked at Kurenai's directness sighed as she began to sift through the bundle of papers, glancing at the names of songs as she flicked through the many pages.

Tsunade grinned as she pulled a single piece of paper from the large pile, motioning for Naruto to come and collect said paper. As he did so he couldn't help but feel afraid, that smile was enough to send shivers through even Ibiki's spine. Making his way back to the centre of the stage, he glanced at the song that he was supposed to be performing. Sighing to himself he glanced at everybody's expectant faces, at least the song wasn't as bad as the first one chosen for Neji.

Naruto gulped, he couldn't do this – all of his friends were here, what if he did rubbish, would they all laugh? This was a stupid idea, and a stupid mission – why couldn't somebody else do it?

Tsunade noticed Naruto's face contort with annoyance, coughing gently to get his attention; she succeeded.

"Naruto, I chose the best candidates for this mission, you being one of them. Would you expect me to send, I don't know – Gai and Kakashi?"

Everybody burst out laughing at that statement, the mental pictures enough to make even the two ice blocks release a few chuckles.

-

_Meanwhile Elsewhere_

In the middle of a rock, paper, scissors match between the two 'rivals', or so Gai claimed – the two sneezed. Kakashi was smart enough to not let it effect him as much, doing this he could see that Gai had his eyes closed and his hand in the shape of 'rock'. Kakashi smirked and changes his hand from 'scissors' to 'paper' as Gai regained his senses of 'youth'.

"My youthful rival, you have defeated me again! For that I shall do 500 laps around Konoha on my hands!"

It was only at the end of his speech that he realised he was getting odd stares from a street void of his rival; Kakashi.

"Damn you, my rival!"

With that said, he leapt of towards the east gate where he would start his plain retarded exercise of 'youth'.

-

-

-

-

-

-

After Naruto regained his composure he nodded to Tsunade as both Setsuko and Kenji read what it was he had to sing over each of his shoulders, the breathing on his neck crept him out a bit as the two walked back to their corner. _'Weird people'_ Just as he had finished his thought he received glares from the two 'weird people' that caused him to shiver unconsciously.

"In your own time, Naruto."

Naruto could hear the sarcasm in her voice and shot a glare towards the Hokage who was in the middle of stifling a yawn.

_Flash back_

_As Naruto finished playing his last song on the guitar he looked up at the excited faces of the orphans he was looking after. He had been annoyed that Jiraiya had left him with nothing to do in this small town, as he left to do 'research'. And the way Jiraiya giggled when he said he needed to go 'research' he knew it wasn't about Akatsuki, stupid perve. They had passed through this small town a few weeks ago and the children had taken a liking to Naruto, just as the women's fists had taken a liking to Ero-sennin's face. They had promised to come back, and they had – since Naruto had been learning to play guitar in his spare time that Jiraiya forced him to take a break from training, he had agreed to play a song. _

_The kids had enjoyed his first song so much that he had now just finished his 8__th__, he had given up saying no after his 3__rd__. He could tell that the kids were tired but they wouldn't allow it to show on their faces, as a few of the smaller children's eyelids drooped he smirked. He began to play a soft tune that was used often for calming, this should get the kids to sleep and give him a chance to do some night time training. As he finished his song and peered down at the now asleep kid's, he could hear a distant yell of "PERVERT". Sighing to himself he left the kids in the care of a sleepy young woman who had earlier flirted with him, much to Jiraiya's disappointment. Making his way towards the earlier yells he sighed yet again, most of his training time was spent apologising for that damn lecher's actions._

_- _

He once again looked down at the paper, nodding to himself as he remembered the song he took a shaky breath as both Setsuko and Kenji started playing. _'Might as well get it over and done with'_

* * *

**Hehe, you like?**

** Thank you Gogeta408 for recommending the song, i was having trouble thinking of one for Neji.**

**Song: Overkill - Colin Hay**

**Please review, next chapter is Naruto's turn :O**

**Out. **


	5. Go Naruto!

**Woo, it's Naruto's turn!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, have a cookie :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the songs in this fic!**

**Ok, i'll shut up now, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Tsunade's eyes widened, along with many of the other shinobi's in the large room as they heard the first note sung by Naruto. His voice was, to put it simply – amazing. It was harmonic and soothing yet unbelievable strong even with his nervous appearance. His eyes were closed as he lost him self to the music, his hand held tightly on to the piece of paper even though he wasn't looking at it.

-

-

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun! _

_Well, Barbie, we're just getting started! _

_Oh, I love you Ken!_

As the last not of the word Ken rang out through the large wooden room, he winked towards Kenji. Kenji sat shocked at Naruto's forwardness but blew a kiss to the blonde in return.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Eheh... Ok so that wasn't what he sang but you can totally imagine him singing that! Anyway, it's for real now.

_-_

_- _

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

-

As Naruto sang everyone present looked on with shocked expressions, eyes wide, including the Hokage. Jiraiya had told her about him singing a few times to orphans at a small village that they had stayed at frequently, and that the orphans enjoyed it an awful lot. She had never expected him to, this, well, great. His voice was a combination of the other three; it could be husky if he wanted it, or even deep. Though he could not get it as deep as Neji or Sasuke may have been able to, he could certainly reach higher notes than those two. Though he was obviously more nervous than the other three previously to his turn, his voice was by far the best.

Hinata smiled, she fell deeper in love with Naruto everyday; she couldn't imagine not being his girlfriend.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, uh Hinata?"_

_Hinata turned around suddenly only to come face to face with her long time crush, blushing deeply she stuttered a reply._

"_H-hai, N-Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto smiled his goofy smile as he walked closer to the Kunoichi, who in turn blushed even deeper as she noted his appearance. He had changed a lot during the two and a half years he had been gone with Jiraiya, both inside and out. He now stood easily at 6ft with his wild blonde hair gave him an extra inch or two. His body was now amazingly muscular, his shoulders broad in comparison with his waist. True the other boys of the "Rookie 9" Had muscles, but Sasuke was thin and pale, Kiba was muscular but his lower body seemed to over power his upper body. Naruto, Hinata found was just perfect, with his tanned complexion along with his muscular body, proving his dedication to training. He was just perfect, not too muscular but muscular all the same, his bright cerulean eyes along with his crazy blonde hair made him her perfect man, and that was just in looks. During his time away he had matured, if just slightly – but that was all he needed to shock his friends. He still held his childish attitude, but now knew when he was needed to be civilized and mature. She had fallen in love with his attitude alone; his looks were just a bonus. Hinata was snapped from her thoughts as a large tanned hand waved itself in front of his eyes, as if trying to gain her attention._

"_G-gomen Naruto-kun, did you say something?"_

_Naruto let a low chuckle escape his lips as he looked at Hinata's flushed face, keeping the smile on his face he replied._

"_Yeh… Hey! You hardly stuttered!"_

_Hinata nodded and smiled, Ino and Sakura, along with Tenten had been helping her with her stuttering and nervousness in the two and a half years the blonde had been gone._

"_Uh, Anyway- I was wondering, do you wanna- like uh."_

_Hinata waited patiently for him to complete his sentence, he was obviously nervous about something but she didn't know just what it was._

"_WillYouGoOnAUhDateWithMeFridayNight?"_

_Hinata blinked as her mind slowed down the words that had just jumbled their way out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto looked down as he noticed her small frown and spaced out look, shuffling his feet._

"_I mean, you don't have to-Gomen for asking i-"_

_He was cut of by Hinata tugging at his large calloused hand to get his attention, he looked in to her pale lavender eyes that were looking up in to his own intently._

"_I-I would love to, Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto smile crept its way back on to his handsome face, eyes alight with relief._

"_Great! I gotta go; I have training with Kakashi-sensei. I'll pick you up at 7!"_

_Before Hinata could reply Naruto placed a soft kiss on her left cheek and was gone in a flash. She stood still, in a daze as she held her fingers to her cheek that Naruto had just kissed. Smiling, she all but skipped to her own training with her team, her inner self bouncing off of her mental walls._

_End flashback_

_- _

Turning her attention back to Naruto who had begun to sing the chorus of the song chosen for him, the small smile never left her face.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

Naruto smiled slightly to himself, this song reminded him of Hinata – how he had, while on his training trip with Jiraiya finally realised how much she meant to him.

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

As Naruto's singing began to get quieter and quieter as the song itself faded out, his eyes fluttered open; relief evident on his face. _'Glad that's over and done with'_

Tsunade smiled, these kids certainly continued to surprise her, and she was a ninja for Kami's sake!

"Very nice. Naruto. Who knew such a loud voice, could sound so good."

Naruto frowned slightly at the 'loud voice' part of her sentence before smiling slightly at her compliment. As Naruto sat back down he was congratulated by the girls and even got a small peck from a lightly blushing Hinata.

"Well, it looks like we have our band sorted."

Several cheers from the girls snapped the guys back to reality as they looked at Tsunade disbelievingly.

"You mean we were good?"

Kiba wasn't sure if she was just pulling their leg, she had been known to do things like that, she was a damn mean Hokage.

"Yes, I mean you were good you baka. You all were, now we have to work on making you guys in to a group."

Neji raised an eyebrow; he didn't want to be 'moulded' in to something he wasn't, even if it was for a stupid mission.

"What do you mean? Surely we just go out and sing a song, it can't be that hard."

Both Kenji and Setsuko laughed at the Hyuuga, Stepping forward Kenji eyed up said Hyuuga.

"On the contrary by friend, it is hard work. We have to harmonize you guys, go through songs that you will sing, and which part will be your own to sing. We also have to figure out your stage presence, like your outfits etc. Oh and of course, your dance moves."

"Oh, well that makes sense- HEY wait, what DANCE MOVES!?"

Kiba's shout caused the Hokage's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance as both Setsuko and Kenji just grinned at the guys.

Both Sasuke and Neji had lost all colours that their faces may have held, outfits and dancing? This did not bode well at all with the two ice blocks, not well at all.

Ino and Sakura squealed in excitement, finally they would get to sort out the guys horrible fashion senses and even see them dance!

"The girls aren't only here to be your 'girlfriends' you know. They will be helping Setsuko with your arrangements, such as your dance routines and wardrobe-"

The Hokage was cut of by a pissed Uchiha, he had only just managed to have been persuaded to carry out this mission; but they hadn't said anything about dancing!

"Why do we need to Dance?"

Tsunade glared at Sasuke, for a supposed smart guy, he sure was dense.

"Well, do you expect to just stand there and sing? No."

Tsunade had said No fast enough to not receive any smart-ass replies from the guys who were still looking as though they had spent the past 24 locked in a confined room with Orochimaru.

"There will be certain songs that will require you to dance, and of course, some songs where you can just stand still."

Tsunade pointed the last bit of that sentence towards a pouting Uchiha who looked ready to kill.

"Now that that's settled, follow me and Setsuko to your new home for the next three weeks."

Before any protests could be mumbled, shouted or launched any other way in her direction she explained the situation.

"Since I can't be bothered to send people out looking for you when I wish for you to practise for the mission, I have set up a building where you will be staying with Setsuko. Setsuko here will be in charge, she, with the help of the girls will make sure you all rehearse and are ready to leave for the mission in a little over two weeks."

As they were walking toward the North side of Konoha Sakura looked slightly confused as she rounded on the Hokage, intent on getting her question answered.

"Are we all staying at this place, or just the guys?"

Tsunade glanced at Sakura for a mere second before returning her gaze to the streets of Konoha, weaving her way through the bustling crowds.

"You will be staying with the guys, but at opposite ends of the house. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour, and within the household Setsuko's word is final. Im trusting you girl with being able to keep the guys under control and also make sure they are dressed to fit the part of a 'boy band'."

Tsunade said a silent prayer for the guys as she saw the twin smirks formed on both Sakura and Ino's faces; she knew they would need all the help they could get.

Arriving at the house after a five minute walk through a small forested section near the north gate, the teenager's mouths all hang agape at the sight.

* * *

**Enjoy? lol sorry for any spelling mistakes etc.**

**Please review.**

**Songs: Barbie girl - Aqua (Ace song) I knew i loved you - Savage Garden (Cute song :D) **

**Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow!**

**Out. **


	6. You play?

**Wahey, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously. oh and i don't own the song i mentioned here either - but its an ace song! **

**Thanks for all your reviews, and adding my to your fav's/alerts etc.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

The large hallway that they had entered was a gleaming white colour; art decorated the two walls that lead towards a large living room. Walking along the marble floor covered with many rugs that matched the walls and paintings, the group came to a halt at the beginning of the living room. 

"We have just had this place refurbished, in the future it will be used as a quarters for visiting shinobi; but at the moment it's all yours."

Grins could be seen on the faces of the teenagers within the group, they couldn't wait to explore.

"Setsuko here will give us a guided tour, since she had been setting up the music room here; she knows her way around."

With a nod Setsuko began her tour of the modern building, making sure she had the undivided attention of everyone present she walked in to the large room ahead of her.

"This is the lounge or common room as you may call it; there are other slightly smaller living rooms in each of the living quarters."

Walking towards the back wall that had a door situated on the far right of an old fashioned fireplace another door mirrored the first on the left. Another two doors opposite each other could be found on the right and left walls, not far in from the back wall. Setsuko took the left door on the back wall and opened it slowly, revealing a metallic kitchen that reflected the sunlight that was cast in from the French windows on the left wall with a window either side. A dinning area away from the kitchen area could easily sit 15 people, with enough space for several cooks to work easily. Taking the next door that was a straight line walk away from the one they had just come through, they found themselves in an amazing indoor dojo containing brand new equipment to suit all types of fighters. Following the lines of training dummies to the far end of the room they came across another French door, larger than the one in the kitchen. This door lead out in to the flowered garden, the pond in the centre of the garden reflected the sunlight making the garden appear at peace.

As they made their way along a small path, over a small bridge lead them over the pond; looking over the edge several fish could be seen swimming around and under the lily-pads. Coming up to the back of the Garden a large building stood in the shade of the tall tree's that bent gently in the calm breeze. Upon entering the building several gasps could be heard, as to why – we'll never know.

Ok ok! I'll tell you, jeez.

Ahem

A Large stage took up a good ¼ of the room, the rest of the room was either lined with comfortable looking sofa's or space that was obviously meant for dancing. This was obviously the entertainment room, and boy did they mean entertainment. A shining radio was surrounded by single arm chairs, the light shining in from the windows allowed a clear view of the darkened stage. A grand piano stood at the back, towards the right with guitars making a neat line along the back. Just in front of the stage to the left were several microphones jumbled together on their stands, leads strewn towards a large desk that was obviously the sound system. Speakers, large and small could be found throughout the room; from up in the high corners, to small stands in between a few couches.

"This,"

Twirling around to acknowledge the teenagers who were still standing, admiring the room with mouths held open wide Setsuko smiled.

"Is where you will be spending most of your time… well at least the guys will."

After closing several mouths forcibly Tsunade turned back to Setsuko, nodding towards her as a plea to continue the tour.

Returning to the main building from the small walk through the colourful garden, this time the team made their way through the door that was on the right. Following this door they came to a simple room that was a smaller version of the lounge, though going through the next door towards the back of the room lead them to a small indoor hot spring. The small hole in the wall to the right which was disguised as a stone pipe, suggested that a tunnel had been made specifically from the Konoha hot springs that were a few hundred yards away. The girls squealed at the sight and promised that once the tour was over they would all come here to relax.

After dragging the girls out, they found themselves being directed back to the common room as they had now named it. Setsuko twirled around with a grin plastered on her pale face, a smile that every teen in the room couldn't quite figure out – yet.

"So, who wants to see the bedrooms?"

Another squeal from the girls, and several "Hn's" later, Setsuko took them to the door on the right.

"This will be the girl's area of the house, so unless the girls allow you to – you guys will not be allowed in here. Oh, and no boys in here past **9** – got that?"

With the guys sighing and nodding, they began to walk down the wide corridor that was a soft yellow in colour. After a good 10 metres they came across another small common room, within the room were sofa's like the before, but this time they were mainly coloured according to the decorations; such as purple, yellow, blue etc. Eight doors now stood before them, four along the back wall, with two other doors on each of the walls to the side. Beginning from the left, Setsuko called out what the rooms were.

"Bedroom, Bathroom, Bedroom, Bedroom, Bedroom, Bedroom, Bathroom, Bedroom."

Before the girls could squeal and run to claim a room for their own, Setsuko chirped in.

"The two bedrooms on the side have their own small en-suite."

After a good riot, that included Ino and Sakura getting in to a cat fight leaving Tenten and Hinata having to break them up, they decided upon a fair decision. All of the girls had a bedroom on the far wall, since none of the girls could decide which two would get the rooms with the en-suites. The rooms were occupied as followed, from the left: Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and then Ino.

To save the guys from more boredom, they made their way towards the male sleeping area. The small common room was much like the girls, except for the colours, which were a mix of White, Red and black, with a small amount of Oranges and greens – much to Naruto's satisfaction.

The rooms were also in a similar style, and since the guys didn't care as much as the girls they decided upon similar sleeping arrangements also. The guy's rooms were occupied with Sasuke on the far left, followed by Naruto, Kiba, and Neji, and finally Shikamaru got the room with an en-suite on the right. **(A:N, you think he's too lazy to walk far to go to the bathroom? lol)**

"Well, with the tour finished I will take my leave, Setsuko I leave them under your charge."

After gaining an affirmative "hai" from Setsuko, Tsunade disappeared from the room; obviously in need of some sake. **(A:N it's been a long day, ne?)**

"Ok, girls it's been a long day, so why don't you unpack – Tsunade-sama had Kurenai and Anko bring some of your things over, your bags will be in the main common room."

With that said, she rounded on the guys.

"And you guy's, are coming with me; I want to hear your voices and see what songs will best suit you."

Glaring at the boy's as they groaned, she made a bee line for the large music room outside. Upon exiting the building she noticed that the sun was setting, it had been a long day but she had to get this done – they didn't have long to make these guy's in to a band, and a decent one at that.

Upon entering the large theatre like room, she took a seat near the front of the stage with a clip board in hand. (Where she got that from, the boys will never know)

"Ok, Kiba your first, you and Shikamaru stay, the rest of you wait outside."

Kiba glanced worriedly at the three other guys, who in return just silently wished him good luck and left. Kiba walked slowly towards the stage, looking at Setsuko as she pointed to it – obviously wanting him to stand up there. Once on the stage Kiba grew nervous under her scrutinising gaze. She turned to a bored looking Shikamaru and pointed to a seat next to her – as he took the seat she explained the reason for him being here.

"You will need to know whatever I find out about these guys, since you will be their 'manager' you will need this knowledge for your cover."

After Shikamaru nodded, he turned his gaze towards Kiba who was now fidgeting with his jacket.

"U-uh, why am I here?"

As Setsuko finished seizing him up, she nibbled the pen slightly as she looked him in the eye.

"I'm going to see what part you will play in the band – dumbass."

Kiba frowned, he only asked, sheesh.

"Ok, do you play any instrument?"

With a shake of his head he answered negatively, causing Setsuko to scribble something down on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Ok, sing me a scale."

"A what?"

Oh god, she was going to have her hands full with these guys. Damn that Hokage for not telling her they were this dim-witted. After demonstrating what a scale was Kiba coughed to clear his throat. Going as low as he could first, and slowly get higher – he reached the highest note he could before he went out of tune.

(**A:N For those of you who don't know, scale's are like when you see in movies; they get them to sing La la la la la... gradually increasing their pitch? At least I hope I'm right, as I'm not exactly a musician lol Cough D in music, but I blame the exam board – they lowered my whole schools grades. Should have been a C. Oh sorry, back to the story.)**

Setsuko, after scribbling down another note on the paper returned her gaze towards Kiba. His voice could reach quite low, maybe not as low as Neji or Sasuke, but low enough. He could reach a higher note than those two probably could, but she was sure Naruto would be able to go higher. She nodded to herself; these guys would be a good mix.

After she had seen both Neji and Sasuke, who had amazingly deep voices; but not much vocal range and found that neither of them played an instrument she called in Naruto. As Naruto took up his position, Setsuko noticed him glancing towards the guitars. Raising a curious eyebrow she asked,

"You play?"

Naruto, turning his head abruptly to the voice blinked – she had seen him looking? With a small nod Naruto could tell she was planning something, she had that **look**.

"Pick one up then baka."

"Uh, o-ok?"

Naruto answered, almost questioningly. Walking towards the assortment of guitars, he picked out a soft brown acoustic guitar. Strumming it a few times he began to tune it as Shikamaru watched intently – the supposedly 'dead-last' knew how to play? This would be interesting. Naruto finished tuning his selected guitar and looked up to see a curious Shikamaru and seemingly excited Setsuko.

"Well play us something, baka."

Naruto blinked at her, why did she have to be so mean? She was almost as bad as Tsunade or Anko, at that thought he shivered. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he looked down at the guitar he had chosen. Closing his eyes gently he began to strum, playing a few simple chords to start. Once he got in to it he played a fairly hard piece he had learnt in the west. **(A:N Listen to the acoustic version of Paramore's – here we go again on youtube. Something like that.)**

Setsuko's eyes widened as he played, he was amazing – he had already gotten lost in the music as his foot tapped lightly upon the stage floor, with his eyes half-lidded. She smiled; these guys were going to be great, she'd have Kenji teach the other three at least the basics of guitar while she helped Naruto with his confidence on stage and bringing that confidence out in his voice. Once Naruto had finished she gave him the same task as the others; to sing a scale. Naruto's voice had variety; he could go as deep as Kiba, but also a lot higher than him. She could already see Naruto being the main vocalist in the group, but she didn't know how he would take to being in the spot-light on stage more so than the others.

She sighed, she'd sort it out tomorrow She along with them where on their last legs, and it was gone 9 o'clock by now. Having finished up with Naruto and informing Shikamaru of the basics in forming a band, she sent them to unpack and hit the hay. Without even a word they had trudged back to the now quiet main building, the girls having obviously retreated to their personal common room or to bed.

* * *

**I wasn't planning on having Shikamaru sing but a lot of you seem to want that. I might do a special/filler where i have him sing if you want? Let me know.**

**Please review, idea's are welcomed!**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Laters. **


	7. Wakey Wakey

**Wow, thanks for all your reviews! **

** Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

The next day the guys woke groggily, all except for Naruto and maybe Sasuke, that is. I'll fill you in on what happened shall I?

Upon entering the guy's common room, the girls glanced towards each other and nodded. Having found nobody in the room on the left, they tried the room on the right; which we all know contained Shikamaru. Ino smirked evilly as she noticed that it was her team mate's room, leaving the other girls standing at the door she walked to the edge of his bed. She couldn't help but giggle at his position, one leg dangling off of the bed, while the other was bent in an awkward position. One of his arms was across his chest while the other supported his head that was almost falling off of the large bed. Shikamaru was snoring softly, obviously in a good dream; most probably about clouds.

Ino bent down level to his ear, and began whispering; the girls, being curious as to what she was whispering in poor Shikamaru's ear, edged closer.

"_Pop. There goes another cloud Shika, shouldn't you wake up and stop it? Pop. Pop. Pop."_

Shikamaru sat bolt upright with wide eyes, glancing around the room he sighed; why couldn't they just leave him be? Ino smirked, while the other girls held in their giggles.

"Bad dream Shika?"

Shikamaru scowled at the blonde as he lay back down to go back to sleep, only to be stopped by a tug on his arm.

"Ah, ah, ah. You guy's have work to do, and so do we. Go sit in the common room."

Shika sighed yet again, maybe he could get some sleep out there; at least while they woke the others up. Once he had left the room, the girls rounded on the next room in their journey; which just so happened to be Neji's.

Tenten grinned as she recognised the hair that was sticking out oddly from underneath the cream covers. She led the way in to the room, leaving the other girls in the door way to witness the sight. She pulled out a kunai silently, where from – the girls didn't want to know. Walking silently towards the Hyuuga's bed as to not awake him before she could have her fun, she couldn't help but smirk. **(A:N Sounds a bit wrong?)**

She pulled the covers down slightly, she blushed slightly as she noted he was only in his boxers – she brought the kunai closer to his skin. When she was a mere centimetre away from his pale skin on his arm, a hand shot out of the covers to gently grab her forearm. Scowling slightly at the Hyuuga, though her blush still remained, she withdrew her kunai. Neji smirked at the bun wearing kunoichi, and was about to lean in but stopped when he noted the other kunoichi standing in his doorway. Sighing, he stood from his bed and pulled a random T-shirt on and followed the kunoichi without question. Once Neji had joined Shikamaru on the comfortable sofas of the small common room, and a small peck from Tenten, the girls carried on with their 'mission'.

As they reached the next room, which just so happened to be Kiba's, the girls where lost on what to do to wake him up. Hinata grinned and whispered something in Sakura's ear, which in turn made Sakura's eyes gleam with mischievousness.**(A:N that word so doesn't sound right)**

Sakura walked up to Kiba's bed, and whispered in to his ear.

"_Meow"_

Kiba jumped from his bed and landed in a animal like position, ready to catch this 'cat'. The girls couldn't help but laugh at the situation; in turn Kiba couldn't help but blush. Cursing the girls he made his way to the common room to get away from the all-too-perky-in-the-morning girls.

Once seeing to whom the next room belonged to, the girls stared at Hinata – awaiting her move. Blushing slightly, she made her way towards Naruto's bed; where he was quite literally strewn across it, clad in just his underwear. Her blush grew heavier at the stares of the girls that were awaiting her move, and also their stares at her boyfriend's half naked form – tanned and muscular (YUM) ahem, sorry.

Hinata leant down and placed a small kiss upon the blonde shinobi's lips, to her shock he grinned in to the kiss and returned it. Hinata pulled away, both from shock and embarrassment considering the others where still in the room. Naruto sat up with a grin, and silently answered her questioning eyes.

"What sort of shinobi would I be if I didn't sense you guys when you entered the common room?"

With a chuckle, he jumped out of bed and left the room – not before enveloping Hinata in another kiss, deeper this time. As the girls dragged a blushing Hinata out of her boyfriend's room, they made their way to the last room that would undoubtedly house none other than Sasuke. Sakura smirked, this was all too easy. She made her way to her boyfriend's bed and leant down to his head level to whisper in his ear.

"_Sasu-kun, wakey, wakey"_

Sakura let her soft lips graze his ear, resulting in a small shiver from the raven haired shinobi. Sasuke opened one eye as he let a small grin be seen upon his pale face that was now pointing towards his girlfriend.

"Good morning to you too, 'Kura-chan"

Sakura blushed lightly yet again at the nickname, while Sasuke just smirked.

"You know, you should start waking me up the same way Hinata wakes the dobe up."

At this the other girls burst out laughing, which in return gained them a small glare from their pink haired friend. Noticing Sasuke playfulness, Sakura decided to play along.

"Maybe I will, Sasu-kun"

With that said, she barely grazed his lips before standing and leaving the room; the other kunoichi following her while still giggling at the free show they had just seen.

'_Hmm, maybe I should fall asleep more – like Shikamaru."_

Sasuke pulled a T-shirt on and made his way to the common room, where he found the rest of the guys all groggily frowning at the kunoichi, well all except Naruto – he was busy hugging a blushing Hinata.

Once all the teens had eaten their breakfast, prepared by none other than Hinata herself, snd gotten themselves dressed – in the boy's case anyway, they made their way to the Music room. **(A:N I will call the building outside the music room from now on.)**

"Finally, come in and sit down."

Setsuko's voice came loud and clear from her seat near the front of the stage, without hesitation the shinobi obeyed and took their seats. Setsuko rose from her seat and leant against the front of the stage, staring at everyone individually.

"Right. Now that you are all here, I'll tell you what we'll be doing for the 16 days we have left."

After a murmur of shocked voices, she raised a hand for silence.

"I know it isn't long – but shinobi learn faster than citizens anyway."

With several nods of understanding she raised herself to sit on the edge of the stage, her clipboard appearing on her lap.

"Ok, here's the schedule:"

She read it out like a restaurant menu, with little emotion in her soft voice.

"8:00 – You will all report here.

8:15 – The guys will have a 15 minute vocal warm up, while the girls fill me in on their progress. (Their doing their costumes and dance routines remember?)

8:30 – Will usually be spent learning the words to the songs I have for you – but today the girls will be getting your measurements so they can begin. And girls, usually at this time you will go and work on their clothes etc.

After receiving several nods and 'Hn's' she carried on reading from her clipboard, tracing her pen down the list of activities.

9:30 – Kiba, Neji and Sasuke will be with Kenji, learning the basics of guitar – while I work with Naruto since he can already play."

After several confused glances his way, Naruto gave a nod; telling them that what Setsuko said was indeed correct. With a small cough, Setsuko gained their attention again and continued.

"11:00 – Usually I'd have you guys practising the dance routines, but since we need to give the girls a few days to come up with something – this time will be spent trying to get you guys to harmonise.

12:00 – I'll give you a two hour lunch, since you don't get a break during the morning.

2:00 – we'll have another vocal warm up, and let the girls see if any of their idea's would work on you etc.

2:15 – girls, you will be allowed to carry on with making dance routines, and their out fits. Guys you will attempt song writing – we would like some original songs you know.

3:00 – We'll work on the songs I have ready for you to sing, and who'll sing what part.

5:00 – You will get a half hour break, including the girls.

6:00 – We'll all take a break for dinner.

7:30 - You are to report back here for another Dance rehearsal."

"I will let you go at 8, any questions?"

The teenagers glanced between each other, Naruto found his voice.

"Is this a boot camp or something? We get like, no free time!"

Setsuko glared at him, causing him to hide behind Sasuke.

"It's called a **mission,** Baka!"

Naruto glared back at her, obviously defeated. With a sigh, Setsuko placed her clipboard down on the stage floor and clapped her hands together.

"Ok, guys get on the stage."

All guys except for Shikamaru gave her a questioning glance, in return she simply glared at them.

"The girls need to take your measurements, sheesh."

As she finished her sentence, she slapped her palm to her forehead – she had already told them this – jeez!

Once all the guys where standing on the stage, fidgeting awkwardly; Setsuko glanced at the kunoichi. She laughed internally as she saw the soft blushes, or in Hinata's case – full on tomato blush as they looked towards the male shinobi. Ushering the girls on to the stage, several tape measures fell in to her hands from nowhere – obviously creeping the young shinobi out. She handed a tape measure to each of the girls, including a clipboard each. One thing kept running through all of the teens presents minds, where the hell does she get this stuff from – actually, maybe they didn't want to know (shiver).

Following a determined Ino's lead, they took the guys measurements – with a small delay, courtesy of Hinata fainting while trying to take Naruto's inner leg measurement (Lol).

With that done the girls left to meet with Shizune, who would be helping them with the outfits for the guys. Setsuko rounded on the remaining shinobi who had now taken their seats once more.

"Kenji will be here soon for your first lesson, Shikamaru you will stay with those three while I sort out Naruto."

After receiving a lazy nod, she joined the teenagers awaiting Kenji's arrival.

Kenji arrived a few minutes late, gaining him a smack to the head and a glare from none other than Setsuko. Dragging Naruto from the music room, Setsuko made her way to a bench situated to the side of the large pond. Naruto followed cautiously, what did she want him to do? He gulped, this woman was almost as scary as Tsunade and Anko at times.

"Take a seat, Baka."

Naruto sat on the bench, glaring slightly at Setsuko – did she have to call him an idiot all the time?

"I suppose your wondering why you aren't just in there with the other guys huh?"

Nodding, Naruto was still confused – what did he have to do that the other guys didn't? This didn't bode well in his mind – what was she planning?

"Don't look so worried, I'm simply going to be helping you with your vocal range – since you have a larger range than the other guys."

Naruto nodded slowly, was that all? A small smile of relief graces his tanned face as the sun came out from behind a small cloud. Setsuko smiled back; hopefully she would discreetly be able to give him more confidence in his singing ability. _'This should be a decent challenge.' _Looking over at a still smiling Naruto who had turned his attention towards the blue sky, her smile widened. _'A fun challenge at that.'_

* * *

** Sorry if you didn't like the schedule sort of thing, but i thought it would be easier for both me and you guys to follow.**

**Also sorry for any spelling mistakes etc!  
**

**Please review :D**

**Laters. **


	8. SPIDER!

**Heh, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, My bad.**

**Thanks for all your reviews, cookies for you all!**

**Anyways, onwards my fellow munchkins. ** (don't ask)

* * *

It was now 9:30, Naruto and Setsuko had spent the past hour seeing just what Naruto could do with a guitar. Setsuko had been shocked when Naruto had played an extremely hard song like a professional; he certainly was a natural on the guitar. 

Sasuke came out of the music room with a small smile on his face; he could safely say learning guitar was fun – especially when he played much better than a certain someone. Kiba followed next with a grin plastered on his face, he had been rather good at learning the guitar, though Sasuke seemed to learn it faster – he was proud of himself. Next a disgruntled looking Neji came out with a frown etched on to his pale face, oh how annoyed he was. He couldn't seem to get it right, even with Kenji's one on one help – the damn Uchiha's smirking didn't help any either. Kenji exited the large building next, peering around for Setsuko, he spotted her on the bench smiling at the scene. He bounded over to the tall woman, who in turn glanced at him with questioning hazel eyes, to which he replied to with a smile.

"I think it would be best if you taught Neji, it seems that he would have a better understanding if you were to teach him drums."

Setsuko raised an eyebrow; these guys certainly were full of surprises. With a nod Kenji disappeared in a cloud of smoke, causing those near him to cough while glaring at the place he had once been.

"Neji."

Neji turned to the source of the voice calling to him, noticing it was none other than Setsuko he made his way over to the bench. Crossing his arms and looking at her expectantly, she sighed – damn ice blocks.

"I'll be teaching you drums from now on."

With a nod, he returned to talking with Kiba and Sasuke, the latter of whom seemed to be gloating to his second rival – Naruto being the first obviously. Turning to Naruto she noticed his confused face,

"During this time I want you to work on your own, since I'll be busy with Neji"

**(A:N damn that sounded rather wrong, oh dear Tenten won't be happy.)**

Standing up from the bench, she made her way towards the music room – turning back to the guys briefly.

"Come on guys, time to harmonize."

With a groan, they followed, all be it slowly.

Setsuko blinked, and blinked, and blinked. These guys together sounded like… well they sounded like nothing she had ever heard before. Their voices perfectly harmonized together, jeez, these guys weren't giving her much to do – she thought they were going to be a handful. The guys stood awkwardly, glancing worriedly at a spaced out Setsuko, she had been blinking for the past 2 minutes since they had finished a small clip from a song. Snapping out of her reverie, Setsuko decided to see if there was one thing that they couldn't do.

"Ok, since you guys already seem to harmonize and compliment each others voices so well… I think we'll move on to song writing."

Just as she finished that sentence the girls appeared at the door, with Sakura holding a few bits of different coloured material.

"Hey, uh, can we just see if these colours match the guys?"

With a nod as a reply from Setsuko, Sakura and the other girls made their way over towards the guys.

"How are you girls getting on?"

Ino turned back to Setsuko and flashed a cheesy grin.

"We're doing great! Sakura demanded to be in control of the guy's clothes, so the rest of us are already working on their dance routines. It would help if we had the music though, but once we come up with some routines we can easily put them to the music."

Setsuko couldn't help but be surprised, not only were the guys excelling at an outstanding speed, the girls were extremely organised and even excited by their tasks.

"Great, I'll drop off a few tapes with the music to a few of the songs I wrote for the guys, we'll sort out the music to the songs that there gonna be writing later."

Ino nodded and turned her attention back to the girls, who by now were chatting away with their boyfriends.

"Oi! Were meant to be sorting their clothes and dance routines out! Let's go!"

Several pouts and quick kisses later, the girls disappeared once more, much to the male population of the room's distress.

"Quit moping you lot, it's time for you to write some lyrics!"

A glare stopped them from groaning as they all received a pen and some paper, still muttering about how unfair life was blah blah blah.

"Uh, how are we meant to write lyrics? What are we meant to write them about?"

Setsuko stared at Kiba as if he had just asked if Michael Jackson's nose was real, was he seriously THAT dense?

"Baka, you write whatever you feel. It can be about anything, though it has to be suitable to be sung to a wide ranged audience."

With a slow nod, Kiba returned his attention to the blank piece of paper that sat mocking him mockingly on the chair he was using as a desk.**(A:N lol cool sentence, no?)**

Kiba smirked at the song he and Naruto had wrote, Naruto obviously putting more input in to the lyrics, but Kiba added his fair share now and then. Both Sasuke and Neji seemed to have written at least one song, he **so** wanted to read them. Naruto had used a few songs he had written previously, to Kiba, that was cheating - but he shrugged it off when Naruto had helped him.

Setsuko dismissed them for an early lunch, stating that she was going to see if our songs were suitable, and start on the music for them. Naruto, being the musical genius as Setsuko called him, had already written parts of the music for his songs.

The guys walked in to the large dining room/kitchen, only stopping at the site before them. The girls were all wearing simple tight biker shorts, with either tight tank tops or T-shirts with the bottoms rolled up, showing their toned midriffs. Hinata and Ino had their back to them, in the middle of performing what looked like a partially thought out dance routine. Tenten sat next to Sakura munching on a cookie as she compared and contrasted the colours of several pieces of material. Sakura had a look of concentration on her face as she stitched a piece of fabric on to another. Once they had successfully stifled their nosebleeds, they decided to make their presence known, no way better to do that other than surprise their respective girl's ne?

Naruto ran up behind Hinata and picked her up, swinging her around as she yelped cutely. As Ino berated Naruto for disturbing their work, Sasuke made his way silently towards a still working Sakura. He leant over her shoulder to peer at her handy work, only to be blocked by a head of pink hair.

"Not until it's finished, _Sasu-kun_"

She said the last part in a whisper as she turned to meet his lips with her own gently, only to pull away abruptly and pack away the unfinished garments that lay scattered upon the table before her.

Tenten skipped her way over to Neji, who in response simply raised an eyebrow. Pouting the 'Tenten pout', with the chibified face and everything, she got what she wanted, a kiss from the Hyuuga prodigy. My how cuteness works its evilness, even on the ice-blocks. Ino randomly began jumping up and down on the spot, waving at the others to get their attention… Only to get crickets. A frown forming on her face, she stopped her jumping and simply waited. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-

-

"SPIDER!!!!"

-

-

Oh how mean Ino was, but she didn't get the result she expected – but it did work towards the same goal, getting everybody's attention. You want to know what the result was? Well I don't feel like telling you.

* * *

But I'm going to anyway, because it's funny.

* * *

Several screams later, the room was deadly silent. Ino looked around the room, her eyebrow twitching – these people were meant to be shinobi damn it! Naruto was currently in Hinata's arms, no not a hug – he was literally **in her arms**, as in bridal style. Sasuke had unconsciously grabbed a shuriken and was using Sakura as a shield, who at that moment in time was ghostly white, with her jade eyes darting here there and god damn everywhere. **(A:N that sounded really cool lol)**

Tenten had a kunai twirling in each had, eyes also darting around for the 'spider' while Neji had cautiously made his way closer to the exit, Byakugan active. Kiba was now using chakra in his feet so stay on the ceiling, obviously not thinking about the fact that spiders can also climb walls and ceilings even **without **chakra. Shikamaru was using Akamaru as a large white and fluffy blockade in his shadow bind, readying said animal to jump on, and in turn ultimately squish the 'spider'.

"Lame much you guys?"

Everybody reverted back to their 'cool' composures within a mere second, random coughing and conversations being abruptly started. Ino sighed, she had **just** got their damn attention, UGH.

"OI"

Everybody turned towards Ino, clearly annoyed that she had interrupted their 'conversations' (Cough) Make out sessions (Cough) Or in Naruto and Hinata's case, Hinata making sure that their wasn't a spider present with her Byakugan, just for Naruto.

"Yes, Ino-pig?"

Ino, obviously, frowned at the well known nickname that had come from Sakura's _'big mouth'_ as Ino-pig put it.

* * *

_Ino: HEY! You can't call me that too! It's not fair!_

_Marie: But I'm the author of this story, fool – I'm allowed._

_Ino: NO YOUR NOT!_

_Marie: Do you __**want**__ to be the only girl without the interest of a boy… this __**entire**__ story?_

_Ino: Uh-hehe, no…?_

_Marie: Then I suggest you shut up._

_Ino: But-_

_Marie: Yes yours is huge, now on with the sto-_

_Crash_

_Bang_

_Squeak_

_Aliens land_

"_So that's where my pop-tart went"_

_Clang_

_Bang_

_Thud_

_Marie: DON'T MAKE ME MAKE THIS A INOxAKAMARU FIC!_

_Ino: Y-you wouldn't, heh… r-right?_

_Marie: Try me._

_Ino: OKOK, I'm sorry._

_Marie: Good, now back to the story._

* * *

Ahem 

"Well**forehead-girl** I was going to suggest that we show the guys what we've come up with so far for their dance routines!"

-Queue multiple anime sweat-drops, and several rather scared faces.

"OMGBBQ! Yeah! C'mon girls!"

-Queue multiple eye twitching from the guys

The girls then proceeded to drag the guys in to the large common room to give them enough space to dance, and also somewhere for the guys to sit. Hinata and Tenten didn't seem to in to the idea of showing the guys the dance routines that they had all come up with so far, but with a few chosen words and threatening of the use of blackmail-able material from Ino – they agreed.

Setsuko watched from the doorway, hidden under the invisablity cloak she had 'borrowed' from her cousin, Harry Potter.

Eheh, sorry - Lame I know.

She stood, leaning against the doorway under a powerful genjutsu so the others wouldn't see her, she was rather curious as to what the girls had been able to come with so far.

Sakura put one of the tapes that Setsuko had given them in to the large machine tucked away in one corner, and returned to her stop between Ino and Hinata. The girls where all stood in a straight line, glancing towards each other as they awaited the start of the song.

* * *

**Muhaha, and i'm going to stop that chapter there.**

**Hmm, how to torture the guys next chapter? **

**Sorry about all the "Queue's" i had one of those days. lol**

**Anyways, please review! **

Omg, im really bored tonight .. yet hyper? kinda creepy, i know.

Hmm.. Hey if any of you guys want to know anything about me, or my other stories, or where this is going - don't hesitate to ask in a review and i'll tell you in a authors note in the next chapter.

**Well, G'night. **


	9. Sasuke's inner self is overemotional

**Thanks for all of your reviews. **

**Ok, next chapter! **

* * *

**(A:N The dancing goes to the beat of purple line by DBSK – listen to that while your reading this to get the full effect!) **

The girls started with their backs facing the guys, as the music began, they clapped to the beginning beat. As the main beat started they twirled around, placing their right arm in front of them selves with their left arm following it a mere single beat afterwards. With their left hand grasping their right, they each popped their right shoulder to the beat. Raising their right foot to rest on their toes and turning their lower body to face their right, they then flicked both their arms out to their respective sides. (Right to the right, left to the left)

With their right leg now slightly raised because of their right foot being on their toes, while their left was flat footed to the ground, they placed their right arm in front of them selves again, with it closely followed by their left. Their arms both dropped abruptly after they popped the hips backwards once, sliding backwards while still facing the side, they dipped their heads to the left – resulting in them facing forwards once more.

**(A:N It's so hard to write this lol, I hope you get the basis of the dance so far – sorry if it sounds lame.)  
**

Ino and Hinata slid gracefully forward, while Tenten and Sakura slid backwards. They each brought their right arm up, as if they were putting up a guard in front of themselves, their forearm vertical. At the same time they took one step forward with their right leg, lowering their right arm they brought their left arm up as they had done with the right, this time stepping forward with their left leg. Jumping slightly to bring their legs together while they dropped their left arm, they again raised their arms in the same fashion, but at this time simultaneously. They popped their heads out from the left side of their arms, and then the right. They stretched out their arms in front of them as if pushing away an invisible force, all the while sliding backwards once more.

With their legs shoulder width apart, they thrust their right arms forward so they were parallel to the floor. Placing their left hand on the inside of their right elbow which was facing the ceiling, they then rotated their right arm around their left without releasing the area that their left hand rested. Now their right arm was back in its same place, though now their left hand rested upon the outside of the arms elbow which was facing the ceiling. Turning their left arm once more, this time their forearm was vertical and close to their body with their left arm now resting on the inside of their elbow once more. Moving their right arm to the left side of their face with a jolt and returning it to the right side of their face, they pushed their right arms out to the right side of their body as they slid to the left. Ino and Hinata jumped backwards as sakura and Tenten jumped forwards, placing them all back in an even line once more.

The four girls smiled to each other and began to giggle, each still breathing heavily and a little red in the face. Setsuko suddenly appeared next to the tape player and pressed stop, causing everybody in the room to cast their attention to the disruption. 

"Very nice girls, don't you think guys?"

Said guys were now shoving what tissue they could find up their noses to stem the blood flow, in response they simple nodded their heads quickly with their eyes still wide.

"We have loads more stuff already, but we've only put this bit to music."

The girls all nodded with Ino at her statement, they had worked hard and had come up with many little routines for the guys.

"And some of the moves we've thought up are kinda only possible for guys, well, to look good, only guys can really do them."

Sakura laughed as she finished informing the guys, the girls had tried the chest popping and other things that Ino had come up with – only to result in rather embarrassing bouncing…more so Hinata and Tenten's cases anyway, and a bit of jealousy for Ino and Sakura.

"What are you doing here anyway!?"

Naruto had finally come to his senses after stemming the flow of blood coming from his nose, realising that Setsuko had appeared out of… well…nowhere.

"I came in here to see how far the girls have gotten, and to be honest, I am impressed."

The girls grinned at this, proud of themselves. While the guys also agreed – they were impressed, though it may be for different reasons…

Lunch was a loud affair; Setsuko had gone to inform Tsunade on the teen's progress leaving them to their own devices. Hinata and Ino had prepared a large lunch for everybody, making sure to include everybody's favourites – an extra bowl of ramen for Naruto, and an extra bowl of tomatoes for Sasuke. 

"Here, this is the music for the song's I'm going to have you sing, and also the music for some of the songs you guys have written. Learn them, memorize them, and make sure you can play them. 

Setsuko handed the guys each a rather large pile of papers, she stepped back and couldn't help but smile at each of the guy's scared faces. Naruto looked as though a bowl of Ramen had just sprouted legs and ran away from him, all the while teasing him about the paperwork for becoming Hokage. Sasuke looked as though someone had just walked in on him talking to himself in the bathroom, telling himself that he was hot and Sakura wouldn't be able to resist his Uchiha charms. **(A:** **N Lmfao** Kiba looked as though Akamaru had turned in to a cat, while Shikamaru simply cried – why did he have to learn it all as well!? Neji's eye simply twitched; how he hated that Setsuko woman right now, how he wished he could jyuuken her ass all the way to Suna. He hated paper work, it was his worst enemy. He would rather take on a group of cloud Nin than have anything to do with this pile of paper, Damnit. 

"Neji I'll work with you on the drums since it may be harder for you to read the music."

With a nod from Neji and a smirk from Sasuke obviously to tease the Hyuuga, Setsuko dragged a reluctant Hyuuga prodigy to the stage; leaving the others to practise with the guitars.

A good hour later, and a hell of a lot of noise, Setsuko called a stop to their practising. Just in time for a certain group of girls to come tumbling through the door, with rather scary smiles upon their once angelic faces. 

* * *

**Sasuke: **Cut.

**Marie:** What do you mean cut!? I'm the author Damnit! 

**Neji:** Well you're not a very good one.

**Marie:** Hey! What do you mean!?

**Sasuke:** Oh come on, angelic faces?! You've seen the bruises Sakura gives me!

**Neji:** (Snicker) in an abusive relationship Uchiha?

**Sasuke:** Oh shut up, I've seen you look like a pin cushion more times than I care to count.

**Neji:** … Hn.

**Naruto:** Hina-chan's face is angelic :D 

**  
Sasuke:** Shut up dobe.

**Naruto:** Bu-(Muffle)

**Sasuke:** Dobe.

**Marie:** ENOUGH! It's my story! So unless you guys want to be stuck a room with Gai and Lee and nothing but those horrible green spandex to wear, I suggest you shut the hell up and let me get back to my story!

**Gai Lee:** OH THE YOUTHFUL SPANDEX SHALL ALLOW US TO SHOW EVERYBODY OUR YOUTHFU-(Muffle, Muffle)

**Marie:** Sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties at the moment, please bear with us.

Crash

Slap

Crunch

"WHO GRABBED MY ASS!?"

Gargle

Choke

Bang

Wallop

"DOBE QUIT CHEWING MY EAR!"

Crash

Crunch

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

**Marie:** (Sweatdrop) Eheh, Sorry about that. Ahem, back to the story! 

* * *

"Hey guys!"

Sakura and Ino looked happy, too happy for the situation. Not only that, but all four of the girls had their hands behind their backs, like **that** wasn't suspicious at all.

"Hey Setsuko!" 

Ino had her all-too-well-know mischievous glint in her eye, Shikamaru shivered; remembering bad, bad memories.

"What brings yo-"

She was cut of by a yell from our favourite orange clad blonde, and an orange blur blinding her momentarily. 

"Hina-Chan!"

The poor girl was tackled to the ground without time to blink, a deep blush evident on her pale features as she noted that Naruto was now straddling her. Naruto, being the baka he is, didn't notice, he simply continued to cover the poor flustered girl in kisses. 

"Naruto-Baka! Let her up!"

Naruto blinked his puppy-dog eyes as Sakura, his chibified form included. 

"S-Sorry, Sakura-chan."

He looked down at the close-to-fainting Hyuuga he was still straddling; realisation hit him like a ton of kunai. **(A:** **N Haha****, ton of kunai… lol …sorry.) **

"OMGWAFFLESANDBBQ! I'm so sorry Hina-chan!" 

Naruto cried dramatically as he picked the poor girl up from the floor, and proceeded to re-inflate her pancake-ed form.

"I-Its ok, Naruto-kun." 

Naruto smiled his foxy grin and placed a soft kiss on her lips, causing the girl to blush lightly once more. A well timed cough from Setsuko brought their attention back to the others in the room.

"What?" 

"We have some of your costumes done!!"

Sakura smiled at her own announcement, though that was the only response she got.

Cricket

Chirp 

Tumbleweed rolls past  
"Jeez, your meant to be excited!" Sakura looked threateningly at the Uchiha, as if daring him not to say something in response to her announcement.

"O-oh?"

_Excellent vocabulary there, jeez _

**Ugh, I thought I got rid of you **

_Dumb ass, you can't get rid of your inner self… Unless of course you die, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that without repopulating your clan with pinky, eh? (Wink)(Wink)  
_

**S-shut up, Kami you're annoying!  
**

_You shouldn't call Kami annoying you know, it can result in bad things for you  
_

**I didn't call Kami annoying, I called YOU annoying!  
**

_That's not what it sounded like t-  
_

**I don't care what it sounded like to you! Now shut the hell up and leave me alone!  
**

_Sniff, you're so mean  
_

**Oh great, Inner me is over emotional  
**

_One of us has to have emotions!  
_

**I said shut up!  
**

_Humph, fine. I'll just go spend some quality time with inner sakura (Wink)  
_

**Oh Kami, he's perverted as well as over emotional.  
**

_(Shout from a distance) I'm you! So you're perverted too!  
_

**(Twitch)  
**

"Dude, you quite finished with your inner debate?"

Naruto was waving his hand in front of the Uchiha's face, trying to bring his friend back to the world of pain **(A:N You'll see)**

"Huh?"

Sasuke intelligent answer caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow, but he ignored the raven haired shinobi's weird behaviour in favour of tormenting him.

"You do realise that Sakura's waiting for you in the room over there, you're the last one to get changed in to your new outfit that they made for us."

Sasuke blinked, and blinked again. Sakura, closet, Sasuke de-clothing himself, he couldn't help but smirk. That was until he noticed the bother guy's new attire, damn, and here he thought he was getting a break from all this stupid mission stuff to spend some quality time with his girlfriend, yeah right.

Sasuke looked at each of his friends in turn, great, just what he wanted, a damn make-over! Oh how he wished he had stayed at Orochimaru's, he probably could have put up with the damn Michael Jackson wannabe's inappropriate touching during training if it saved him from being 'dressed up' by Sakura. He shivered, ok maybe it wasn't that bad – he was still gonna be in another room with sakura, maybe he could get changed quick and sneak a few minutes with her. His hopes were crushed when he heard his pink haired girlfriend yell from the room adjacent to the music room that they were in now.

"SASUKE, GET YOUR CHICKEN BUTT HAIR IN HERE NOW!"

Sasuke frowned, great, he was in for another round with the Hokage's apprentice as her punch bag, great, just brilliant. Sighing, he rose from his seat and made his way to the room, reaching the door he was dragged in none-too-gently by a pale hand. Noticing the emerald eyes of his beloved sweet sakura sparkle with murderous intent, he shivered.

Outside the room, all that could be heard were whimpers of the one remaining oh-so-almighty-Uchiha in existence. **(A:N Yeah, just imagine he beat Itachi. Yeh right)  
**

Everybody outside the small room simply said a prayer to Kami for their friends soul, and continued to talk with each other. Well ok, Hinata was blushing as she looked over Naruto's attire, while Ino was smirking at her work on Kiba; Tenten was consoling a crying Hyuuga. 

Why he was crying you ask? Well I'm not going to tell you till next chapter, yes, I'm that evil! 

MUHAHAHA (Choke)

(Cough) 

(Splutter)

* * *

**Heh, sorry, i was a bit hyper towards the end. I blame the oreos! Mmm.. Oreos.**

** Ahem, anyway... You can always just imagine the dance done by DBSK in purple line if you cba reading and understanding what i put down.**

**Incase you haven't notices, i love Dbsk. Mmm.. Hero (Drool)**

**Hinata: **(Sweatdrop) Sorry, Marie-chan's a bit out of it. She's a bit of a Fan-girl Please review!(Wanders of to drool over Naruto)

**Marie: **(Back to normal) You damn hypocrite! (Wipes drool away)


	10. Drool

**Phew, finally done it. Sorry about it being late, i've been rather busy.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of persistent dripping could be heard throughout the large room, Setsuko was beginning to get annoyed. Couldn't these girls exercise the slightest bit of control over themselves? True the guys were drop dead gorgeous at the moment; the clothing that the girls had put together for them worked a treat on extenuating each of the guy's strong points. She glanced towards the girl's, who now had a rather large puddle of drool around their feet. Sakura seemed to be calculating in her mind all of the possible ways to get Sasuke alone in a room for a good few hours, while Ino looked like she had just discovered Oreos – only in the form of a damn hot Kiba. Tenten had tried to resist the urge to drool; her will had only lasted until Neji had flicked his hair over his shoulder. The oh-so-very-red Hinata was simply blinking dramatically as she drooled over her blonde boyfriend, who seemed to be scared of the attention he was getting.

I suppose you guys want to know why the guys looked so damn hot? Well let me explain!

Sasuke now wore black vans, his baggy jean cuffs kept back by the shoes tongue. **(A:N You know, the bit at the front? Lol)** His jeans hung loosely to his waist, the black studded belt seemed to be nothing more than decoration. An extremely tight black muscle Tee defined his muscular torso, the almost-non-existent sleeves ended where his defined biceps started. A blue line ran from his neckline, across his broad shoulders and stopped at the edge of each sleeve. His hair was left the same, though it was ruffled slightly so his bangs partially hid his onyx eyes. A simple silver chain hung around his neck, while on each wrist he wore a plain black sweatband. His hands were thrust deep within his jeans pocket, and the scowl that was evident on his pale features only fuelled the unadulterated hotness.

Kiba shuffled his feet, getting used to the black converse he was now wearing. His tight black jeans matched his footwear, two long chains hung from his grey belt that looked silver and his back pocket. He wore a smart black shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a silver tie giving him a more educated look. The tie hung loosely from his neck, the top two buttons of his shirt undone, showing a small silver chain. His hair had been semi-tamed, it now spiked smartly, spiking slightly to the front, with the hair on the sides of his head combed flat but also combed slightly forward. **(A:N Like combed towards his face a bit? It sounds weird but looks cool lol)** On his left wrist he wore a thick white sweatband, simple yet it completed the look.

Neji had a scowl on his face; the girls had tied him down and done the unthinkable to his hair. They had put it up. No, not in his usual loose and low ponytail. His hair was now in a ponytail similar to that of Ino, though his was slightly lower. They had even **dared** to **cut** some of his hair; he now had long bangs that hung loosely to the sides of his handsome face, reaching his chest. Oh, he was _so_ going to get them back for this someday. Someday he would have his sweet revenge on those evil kunoichi. He had slip-on black and red checkered Vans, partially concealed by the hem of his loose jeans that were being held up by a red belt. He wore a simple white sleeveless top that had red decoration running down each side, a plain black necklace hung from his neck with a circular pendant decorated with the yin-yang symbol.A simple white sweatband adorned his left wrist, completing his look.

Naruto wore black converse with orange laces that we're tied in his own style. **(A:N You do NOT tie converse laces as you would normal shoes, it's just wrong – k?)**

His black jeans were held up by a dark orange belt. A thick chain hung over his left leg, matching the buckle of his belt. He wore a plain white vest top that was tight, revealing his well formed torso, a low V neck added to the Drool-factor. Atop of that he wore an open black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up similar to Kiba. A black leather wristband and a black surfer-style necklace helped to complete the outfit that he had been forced in to. **(A:N Heh, anybody know the name of those necklaces? There hot.. .lol)**

Even Shikamaru, as the manager, had been forced to change his style. The girls had forced the lazy shinobi in to simple suit pants and smart shoes. An un-tucked dark green shirt gave off the lazy-vibe, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows only added to that. His hair was kept the same, except for two bangs that now hung to the side of his cheeks, courtesy of Ino of course. The look seemed to oddly suit him, no matter how much he moaned about it.

"Well I must say you girls did a very good job."

The girls nodded dumbly in agreement, not being able to stem the flow of drool dripping from their open mouths. The guy's shuffled on the stage nervously; did they have to _stare_ like that? It was plain creepy.

"Go get changed, we don't want you guys dirtying your clothes before the show now do we?"

Without a moments hesitation, the guys ran towards the small separated room – slamming the door behind them in case any of the flood water (Drool water) were to make it's way to them. With the guy's gone from their vision, the girls snapped out of their daze, grins plastered to their **ANGELIC** faces.

* * *

_**Sasuke: **__Angelic my a-_

_**Marie: (Glare) **__Finish that sentence and ill slap you so silly you'll think Naruto's your pimp._

_**Sasuke: **__Hn._

_**Marie:**__ Thought so._

* * *

_She had so better put those chopsticks down, right now.__That's it, good girl… Now just walk away._ As he watched the girl walk back in to the common room, he sighed in relief. Sasuke walked towards the dinner table that was at the moment, groaning under the weight of all the food Hinata had prepared. Glancing sneakily, checking if anybody else was around – he carried on with his mission. Arriving at the bowl of his desire, his eyes widened considerably, as if he had just seen Naruto turn down ramen.

There.

Were.

No.

More.

Tomatoes

Sasuke started to hyperventilate, how could there be no more!? He had put over half the bowl on to his plates at the start of dinner, Damnit, he knew he should have taken the whole bowl – Damn that Sakura for telling him to 'Think about others' Damnit all!

Tears started to form in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He wouldn't cry, he would get those tomatoes if it was the last thing he did. Sasuke put his plate in the sink and made his way to the common room, once there his eyes fell upon the person to take the last of his precious tomatoes. Her. His eyes narrowed, he would have to use all of his cunning shinobi abilities to retrieve them. This was a mission of a life time.

His prey, being in the form of our very own weapons mistress – Tenten, had decided to sit on the windowsill for a good view of the sunset. She looked at her plate, deciding what she should eat next. Hinata had defiantly outdone herself with this one, the dinner was practically a feast, she bet than even Chouji would have been able to come and there would still be plenty left for others. Deciding on a delicious looking rice ball, she nibbled happily while watching the decreasing sun.

Sakura was currently watching Sasuke in amusement. She had seen him walk in the room with a determined face, just seconds after she realised that Tenten had tomatoes on her plate. The intelligent pinkette had easily put two and two together and realised that Tenten must have taken the last of the tomatoes, as it was one of the rare things that annoyed Sasuke to amazing extents. There was only a short list of annoyances, the main six were obvious to people who knew him well; mainly herself, Naruto and Kakashi.

The list was simple: Itachi, insulting his clan, insulting his skills, Naruto and sugar, People who eat **his** tomatoes and people who did not 'appreciate' tomatoes. Naruto had learnt the last one the hard way one day when he had dropped a slice of his tomato from his sandwich; he had shrugged to himself and carried on eating. He only stopped eating when he felt killer intent and somebody glaring a hole in to his head. Looking to his left he saw Sasuke, Sharingan active. As if making his point, Sasuke looked from Naruto to the poor tomato slice on the floor, and back again. After repeating that process several times, Naruto had gulped and picked up the tomato slice and ate it, all be it hesitantly. Afterwards Sasuke's Sharingan had stopped, and he carried on eating as though nothing had happened; leaving a bitter tongued Naruto, amused sensei and a shocked Sakura.

Sasuke now hung from the ceiling above the window, suppressing his chakra and breathing silently. He formed a small hook rather skilfully on the end of some of his ninja wire, looking back to his prey his breath hitched. She had eaten a slice! He had to hurry; he had to save his poor tomatoes. Calmly he hooked the wire in to the ceiling, forming a small hole; but hey, no one would know right? Pulling several times he tested it, happy that it could take his wait, he nodded internally.

* * *

_You do realise you could probably just go ask for the tomatoes_

**No! She is evil! I must take them without her knowing.**

_Dude, you are weird._

**Quiet you!**

_Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get your ass handed to you on a silver platter by Panda._

**Shh!**

_It's not as if she can hear me you know._

**That's not the point! Shut up.**

_Tcch, fine. Bitch._

* * *

Sasuke shook his head as if to get rid of his inner self for the time being. Once all was quiet in his pretty little head, he began to lower himself down the wire, upside down.

Meanwhile the gang, (minus one tomato loving Uchiha and a Panda that would never make it through a metal detector) the gang had finished their dinner and were now eating popcorn, as they watched the show. Naruto was bound and gagged since they weren't too sure if he could keep quiet, Sakura and Ino had already clamped their hands over their mouths in fear of them bursting out laughing.

Tenten seemed to be greatly distracted by the beautiful sunset outside, thus making the dark haired Uchiha's job all the more easy. He smirked as he lowered himself even more, reaching out a hand towards the juicy prize. **(A:N That sounds oh, so very wrong… muhaha.)**

"Sasuke."

Sasuke gulped.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke brain was on over drive, what the hell was he meant to say!? He looked up (Well down, since he's upside down), onyx met hazel as he looked in to the eyes of Tenten.

"…Practising."

Tenten raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha.

"Practising what exactly?"

Sasuke cursed inwardly, why couldn't she be stupid like Naruto, he would have just nodded and got distracted by something shiny a mere two seconds later.

"…Practising my stealth…?"

Sasuke was feeling light headed; he had been upside down too long.

"You're not doing a very good job."

Just as Tenten said her sentence, she popped a slice of tomato in to her open mouth. Sasuke eyes widened, he looked down at her plate and chocked on his own saliva.

She had eaten them all!

All of his precious tomatoes!

With that, he passed out; both from mental stress and all of the blood that had rushed to his head while he had been upside down.

The roar of laughter could be heard across the fire country, but also explicit cursing coming from a certain weapons mistress, whom the Uchiha had landed on.

* * *

**Wow, i love Inner Sasuke :)**

**Ok people, i know you guys probably don't read this end Author note thingy's but yeh... Those of you that do, Read on!**

**You guys want me to do a special chapter where i get Shikamaru to sing? A few people have requested it...So i might.**

**Don't worry, i won't be dragging all these 'Getting ready' stuff on, im doing a little time-skip next chappy!**

Also, You think i should get Shika paired with Temari? Because i have a idea of how i can, it's just up to you guys if you want her in the story or not...

Anyway, thanks every1 - please review!

Ja.


	11. Sex appeal

** I am SO sorry about the lateness of this chappy, i just couldn't think for like a week D:**

**But anyway, it's here now - so enjoy!**

**-Gives Oreos-**

* * *

A week had passed, though to the guys it felt like a month. They had been so busy that everyday as soon as their heads hit something comfy they were out cold, no matter where they were.

"Do you guys ever listen!?"

Said 'guys' cringed at the loudness of Setsuko's voice, they had heard it several times, yet it still affected them the same way as it had when they first heard it.

"I don't get what we're doing wrong!"

Poor Naruto was sweating profusely, much like his three friends who stood next to him panting lightly. True they were shinobi, but even with previous training some of the tasks Setsuko had them doing was murder.

Setsuko dragged her hand over her face, she had told them several times yet they still didn't seem to get the point. It looked like she would have to get the girls in; they were more likely to listen to them. At least, those girls were more likely to be able to scare them in to doing something.

"Take 5, I'm going to get the girls."

With that said she left, just in time to see the four Teens slump to the floor, glaring at a comfortably dozing Shikamaru.

"Why is she going to get the girls? We already know all the dances."

Shikamaru sighed, knowing he would be the one to answer the blonde's question even if he was 'sleeping'.

"I think you'll find that Setsuko wants you to have more … 'Umph' as she may put it."

It was Kiba's turn to speak, though it may not have been intelligent, it was what was on everyone's mind – whether they would admit to it or not was a different matter.

"Huh?"

Shikamaru couldn't help but sigh, yet again.

"Troublesome… Basically you guys need more stage presence, you need to give the fans something."

_'Wow, he really does sound like a manager.'_

"Oh."

With that mystery solved, they returned to the mystery van, dragging along a hungry Scooby and Shaggy.

* * *

Sasuke: This isn't Scooby-doo.

Marie: Huh? It's not?

Neji: No.

Marie: Are you sure?

Kiba: I liked your idea, could Akamaru play Scooby?

Sasuke: Shut up, Kiba.

Neji: Hn.

Kiba: Bu-

Sasuke: One more word out of you dog-boy, and I'll have you and your precious Akamaru neutered.

Kiba: Gulp -Walks away fast-

Neji: That was a bit much, don't you think?

Sasuke: Glare

Neji:_ 'Jerk'_

Sasuke: Smirk

Neji: _'Is he reading my mind?'_

Sasuke: Nod

Neji: '_Holy shit'_

Sasuke: Shit isn't holy. -Walks away-

Neji: …-Pass-out-

* * *

Scooby and his male counter parts looked up to see-Glare

Okok, sorry!

Ahem

* * *

The male shinobi looked up to see the girls, standing in the doorway with Setsuko in the lead.

"Get up, lazy ass's"

Many mumbles and curses later, all the guys were standing, all be it slouched, ready for what was about to come.

"I've explained our situation to the girls, and they are here to help you losers get it right."

Que anime Sweat drop _'Does she have to insult us all the time?'_

Ino and Sakura we're grinning manically, while Tenten and Hinata stood behind them, Hinata with a blush and Tenten with a look that told you that she had something better to do.

"What exactly is it that they are going to be helping us with?"

Sasuke, though Shikamaru had explained it, wanted a precise explanation. And precise was what he got, not even sugar coated.

"Sex appeal."

Blink

Blink

Naruto finally chose to break the awkward silence.

"W-what do you mean by 'Sex appeal'"

Setsuko sighed as she dragged her hand through her messy hair, _'ok, I'll just explain, then leave. I can go have a nice relaxing bath with amazing bubbles and…'_

"-uko?"

"Setsukoooooo?"

Blink

"What!?"

Naruto shrunk back behind his friends as the woman snapped at him.

"U-um, you've been day dreaming for the past two minutes..."

_'Crap' _

"No I wasn't, thank you very much. I was simply figuring out the best way to explain to you what exactly it is that I want the girls to teach you."

She sighed internally as Naruto seemed to believe her story, though the others looked at her sarcastically. 

* * *

_Stupid smart kids-_

**You do realise, that makes absolutely no sense.**

_Quiet you._

**Fine, fine. No need to be a bitch for the rest of your life.**

_Why did my inner have to have my attitude too…_

**Because I needed something negative to balance out my positives, since I got the brains and all..**

_I hate you._

**Love you too.**

* * *

"Right."

Seeing as she was ready to start informing them of what exactly it was that she wanted them to do, they sat cross-legged, giving them her full attention.

"Ok, girls what attracts you to guys?"

"Hey! I thought this was about us."

Setsuko glared at the speaker, who shut up abruptly at her glare. Kiba shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze, when she noticed his nervousness, she rendered her job complete and continued her lesson.

"As I was saying, girls, what attracts you to guys?"

Setsuko sighed as the guys sweat dropped; the infamous kunoichi of the rookie 9 and Tenten seemed to think that she could understand them when they were all talking at the same god damn time.

Raising a hand for quite, she used her other hand to rub her left temple, trying to keep the inevitable headache at bay.

"Ok, let's try this again. What attracts you to guys, Sakura?"

Ino pouted as her childhood friend got to speak first, the flashed grin from Sakura doing nothing but making her friend's mood even sourer.

"Hmm"

Sakura raised a finger to her pale chin as she contemplated on her answer, trying to choose the most important to her. Sasuke meanwhile was fighting down a blush; she was so cute when she did that. _'Get a grip Sasuke'_

"Their eyes."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, she liked his eyes? Well, he couldn't say he didn't like hers, the way you could see each and every emotion that she felt flash across her jade eyes. The way they seemed to darken when she was in battle with somebody who had just hurt or insulted her friends, and the way they seemed to brighten when he complimented her. Yes, the famous stoic Uchiha had complimented his girlfriend on a few rare occasions. True he wasn't one to use compliments openly; he only used them when the person had truly impressed him. Within the rookie 9 and Gai's team, he had only complimented a couple.

He could list them on a single hand; Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Shino. They had all impressed them in their own right, Shino when he had been sparring with him once he had come back from sound. The bus user had given him a good battle, which resulted in the destruction of a fair bit of Konoha's surrounding forestation. Shino had been one of the few people who Sasuke had battled and had to be serious with. Lee, whom he had also trained with after coming back from the sound, had done similar to Shino. The taijutsu master had given him an amazing taijutsu spar that only Neji and Hinata could actually keep up, with thanks to their Byakugan.

Hinata, this compliment may have surprised most. A few months after coming back from sound, Naruto had informed him that he was dating the Hyuuga. Sasuke was as surprised as most, when they first heard. Hinata had finally gathered up the courage to tell Naruto how she felt, when Naruto had asked her out on their first date. That wasn't what the Uchiha had complimented her on, no. He had complimented her a few weeks later, when he had been sparring against him. The Hyuuga heir had pushed him further in battle than _Neji_ had. Though he had never really had a conversation with the Hyuuga, he complimented her while panting for breath after their training. Even then she had blushed, and thanked him, that was until Naruto leapt out from the nearby untouched forestation and exclaimed how she had royally kicked the _'Teme's' _ass. That was one of the few times Sasuke had smiled since his childhood, though he had simply walked of and left poor Hinata to calm down the hyperactive blonde. Though Naruto hadn't seen the slip of his ever so stoic mask, the Hyuuga girl had, and that was the day they had taken to training together more, and even having conversations with each other when the rookie 9 and Gai's team would have their little get-together's.

His compliment to Naruto, as most would have expected, was coated in insults. But Naruto had known that the 'Teme' was giving him praise, if the huge grin on his face after their so called 'argument' had anything to do with it. After that, the two had grown even closer, close enough to have the Uchiha agree when Naruto once told an enemy that they saw each other as brothers. Naruto, to Sasuke, was not only a brother, but one of the few people in the world he held deep respect for. The dobe had even helped him on several occasions with Sakura, and hadn't even cracked jokes about his situation of coming to ask the 'village's dead last' for help with a girl.

Sakura. From the Uchiha's memory, she was the only person that he had given more than a few compliments to. Coming back from sound, he knew that he loved her, she was one of the few reasons he had gone so far to come back. True, he had finally defeated his brother, but the last remaining Uchiha had still debated on whether coming back. He knew the council of Konoha would force the Hokage to allow the Uchiha back, that wasn't his worry. His worry was about how Sakura would react to him, he had actually worried for her feelings. He contemplated never returning to the village, would Sakura be happy and be able to forget about him? He probably would have stayed away, if his heart hadn't argued about the fact that he was in love with her. Before he even realised it, he was on Konoha's doorstep, waiting to be escorted to the Hokage. True his punishment hadn't been light; he had been shadowed by the elite ANBU for weeks. After that he had been forced to do an insane amount of D rank missions that would make any shinobi cry. But to his surprise, his team…No, his friends, had helped him on every mission. The two had practically screamed at the Hokage, well in Naruto's case, he _had_ screamed at the Hokage, telling the old woman that they were a team – therefore they had to complete the missions together.

His first compliment to the pink haired shinobi was about her strength, not her Tsunade-trained-inhuman-strength, but her true strength. He had heard about how she had defeated Sasori, training until she could no longer stand – basically pulling a Naruto. His second had been about her appearance, true it had been on their first date, but it was a compliment nonetheless. He had given her several compliments since then, and each she took to heart, knowing that they were indeed a rarity coming from the Uchiha. 

"I see your finally back with us."

Sasuke was staring in to his girlfriends jade eyes, the same ones that had sent him in to a dream-like state many a time.

"Hn."

Sakura smirked at his reply, simply Sasuke.

"Ok, sorry to break the moment, but moving on!"

A light blush made it's way on to Sakura pale face as she returned to her sitting position next to her boyfriend, who himself was fighting a small blush that threatened to break his 'cool' demeanour.

"Ino, what about you?"

Ino smirked; this was going to be fun.

"Their body, of course."

Setsuko smiled inwardly, she had got the answer she had been looking for.

"Care to explain?"

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten sighed inwardly, you really shouldn't start Ino off on talking about guys bodies, it just wasn't healthy.

* * *

**Phew, took me like an hour and a half to write that...**

**Again, im sorry about the lateness! Puppy-Dog-Eyes Please don't hurt me.**

**Please review, im going to update my To Feel Alive story, and then im going to work on the net chapter for this. So hopefully i can get the next chapter up in the next few days.**

**Ja.**


End file.
